Fabrications of the Mind
by V.R. Oni
Summary: When creative energies run amock... And hands the Harry Potter world a key to reality, who will triumph over this great power, summoned by Voldemort, two Hogwarts students are dragged into the picture. ^_~
1. From the Sky They Came

Fabrications of the Mind

Note: There are a variety of D&D references in here, as well as other shows and comics. If you wish to know more on a subject noted there will be references in parentheses or it will be mentioned in dialog, then you can use your happy search engine J

Ch 1:  From the Sky They Came 

            Jaime, a normal high school senior looking forward to graduation in two days. She's a four foot eleven, brown long wavy hair, brown eyes. She's a part Italian part Indian girl with the tendency to disappoint both the guys and the girls with the fact that she has a boy friend.

            Vanessa, a normal college student (which is an oxymoron) who aspires to take over the whirl through her skill in animation. She is five foot eight, long brown hair, brown eyes, a thoroughbred American mutt, and very single.

            Both girls live in or near Poulsbo, Washington, USA and are fan - fiction writers who have taken up the Harry Potter books as a part of their fan-fic inspiration. On top of that, and to the misfortune of the Harry Potter world, both will be joining him in just a few moments.

*          *            *

            "Jaime, Jaime, Jaime." Vanessa leans over to look at the computer screen. "I must say, that artist is really good with detail. Don't you?"

            "Oh… _Yeah_." She nods enthusiastically with a big grin.

            "Is this the picture that you wanted to show me?"

            "No, but I'm sure you don't mind."

            "I like the use of colors." Vanessa tilts her head to the side. "And I will have to remember those positions, but I 'm not really into boy-boy action. Poor Harry. However, I must say it is a good picture of Malfoy. Why don't you save it on your disk and I can modify it later."

            "Okay. I'm sure Amby wouldn't mind having a copy… Ooo… Look at this one of Snape!"

            "Me likes!"

            "It's called 'Cold, But Hot'. What a fitting name." Jaime grins.

            "You got to save that one. But I think if you want to find what you are looking for you might want to leave the hentai (Pervert) section."

            "But I don't mind..."

            "Oh, give me that! We have to leave at four, which is in ten minutes. I at least want to check out the section for Voldy."

            "Why would you want to go there?"

            "Like you have a thing for tall, dark and Karaoke (http://www.angelfire.com/art/illust...pe_karaoke.html). I have a thing for cuties with twisted pasts and I like snakes. Anywise, they say he was quite nice looking when he went to Hogwarts, so I bet he's pretty good looking as a snake as well and I want to see how people decided to draw h… him…"

            "Change the page! Change the page. That's just too horrible for words!"

            "Either that person really hates Voldy or they don't know how to draw. I'm betting on the drawing bit."

            "Well, what do you expect?"

            "Something a little more decent then that! Yeash, when I picture him he may look basically like that, but at least he is drawn good… Oh, my."

            "…(Blink. Blink) _Meow_!!! Is _that_ what you were talking about?"

            "Hot… Oh yeah, that was what I was talking about. Man, he was sexy before he became a snake! Much better then Snape. Now if I could trick him into being equal partners in his lil' plot…"

            "Okay, okay, you had your fun, but I think I remember where I saw that picture now."

            "Aw, come on, just a lil' more?"

            "We are not leaving until I find that picture of Lupin."

            "Okay, here. I don't know why I'm giving this to you. I'm the driver and I can easily throw you over my shoulder and drag you there."

            "Because I am cute and annoying?"

            "You can say that again." Vanessa shakes her head, "I'll just get the stuff together, so we can leave when you are done." 

            "I found it! I found it! Damn your slow computer. I finally found it and it's taking so long to load. It's a great piccie of Lupin. I know you will like it, now if it would just load!" Right as the top of Lupin's head is coming into view, the computer wipes it clean and goes on the fritz. "SHMUK A DUCK! V-chan you really need to get this thing fixed!"

            "Jaime, stop looking at the screen and grab your disk before I shut off the power. Oh, and you might want to look at the flashing lights and take a clue.... THE POWERS GOING OUT! Just thought you might like to know."

            Jaime sticks a finger in her ear and shakes it slightly, "Ow, thanks for telling me."

            "Your welcome."

            Vanessa, with Jaime's back pack over one shoulder, uses her for balance as she bends over to unplug the computer, while Jaime grabs the disk. Right then the world seems to hit them at full speed. Knocking them into another dimension. (Literally.)

*          *            *

            Meanwhile, in the Harry Potter world, five figures dressed in black robes and silver masks chant with their wands held high around a circle that is filled with dark symbols which glow wickedly in the night. The power between the five surges with a wild force. For an instant a small room with a desk and a strange Muggle device can be seen before the connection breaks and the figure at the head of the circle collapses in pain. Then all is quiet.

            "Lord Voldemort? Are you all right?" Wormtail shuffles to his master's side to offer him a hand.

            Voldemort shoves him aside and raises to his feet unaided. "Am I all right, isss that what you asssk? The firssst time I usssed thisss ssspell a little boy appeared with sssoiled pantsss. All he could do wasss tell usss about four lovely little booksss called Harry Potter, which portrayed the eventsss that already happened. The sssecond perssson wasss worssse. A letch of a woman who may have had the ability I am Sssearching for, but who couldn't keep her mind clean and nearly forced usss into an orgy. But, now! Now—"

            "I'm sorry Master. We will do better next time. I know we will—"

            "But, my dear Wormtail, I don't think there will be a next time." He grabs Wormtail around the shoulder.

            "No! Please, I will do better. I must do better. I am your servant, your slave—"

            "He…he…he, but Wormtail, You misss underssstand me. It wasss a sssuccess." He looks deep into the others eyes with a sly smile then with a snap turns to the others. "All of you! Go to the Moon Shard Foressst to were…he… The dear Ex-Professsor Remusss Lupin resssidesss and retrieve a young lady with long brown hair and brown eyesss. She isss the one we've been looking for. The one who'sss conection to thisss world could very well change the tidesss. Now go!" And with that, he stood alone in the now darkened forest. 

*          *            *

            Harry wakes up with a start and bends over in pain. His scar was burning and he knew it meant trouble.  The last time this had happened he witnessed Voldemort kill a man through his dream. Later that year Voldemort was restored to full power and possibly even more. Now it was happening again and he knew better then to keep it to himself. He had to tell someone before he forgot.

            "Ron, Ron, wake up!" Harry was lucky enough to be able to stay at Ron's house for the end of summer before they went back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore originally wanted for him to stay at his Aunt and Uncles, but under the circumstances of his family treating him harshly to say the least, Dumbledore let him go to Ron's for the last two weeks of summer vacation as long as they didn't do any excess traveling.

            "Cherry flavored… wow…mffle…ooo…mmm. No mother. Why can't I stay for the feast… I like cinder blocks. They're good on toast."

            "RON! WAKE UP!"

            "ACK! A Howler! …Harry! Why did you wake me up! I was having a feast. All of my favorite Quidditch players were there."

            "I had another dream with my scar hurting."

            "No way! You got to be kidding."

            "The dream was of You-Know-Who doing some kind of ritual with four other Death Eaters. There was a surge of energy and a light blue room with a computer in it appeared."

            "Computer?"

            "A Muggle device that stores information."

            "Oh yeah, my dad says it's fun to play a game called 'pong' on those. (If you don't know what pong is I highly suggest you play it. It is the original computer game that no user should go without).

"It was a kind of quick and blurred, but the last thing I saw before being blasted with a paralyzing pain was brown eyes and long brown hair then… Professor Lupin."

            "What? We got go tell my dad." Ron jumps out of bed.

            Harry grabs him. "Wait!"

            "Why?"

            "Let's let them sleep a little bit longer. Last time there was no immediate effects and there probably won't be this time. It can wait till morning and we can tell them as I write to Sirus. If we wake them now they will be too worried to get anymore sleep tonight."

            "Oh, thanks. You wake me up to tell me about your scar, but you don't want to wake my parents up so that they can get to sleep. What, do you think that I will be able to get to sleep any better?"

            "Better then your mother, and I needed to tell someone before I forgot."

            "Well, I guess your right on that one. We'll have to wait until morning, but don't forget we will need to talk to Dumbledore too."

            "Even if I forget, I know your parents won't. However, let's wait until we are at Hogwarts before we tell Hermione."

            "Deal. But next time you try wake me up, you evil howler, I'll let you explode."

            Amazingly enough, three hours later, they both got a little shuteye.

*          *            *

            At that moment Remus was nice and asleep in his bed. That is until two clumps hit his one-person bed with a bounce and fell off.

            "Get your hand off my ass!"

            "Well, I had to grab onto something. Anyways your not much better titty-twister."

            "Oh, so that's what that is. No matter how many times you try to disbelieve, their size is no illusion you know (D&D). Either way I was pulling out the cord so I have an excuse for not looking at what I am grabbing."

            Remus's instincts told him to grab his wand the moment he woke up, but they weren't ready for this. All he could do was stare at the backs of these two girls as they untangled themselves and got up.

"Hey, did we accidentally stumble into a part of your house that you haven't shown me yet?"

            "No," Vanessa turns around and blinks for a moment. "Did you grab the disk?"

            "Yeah, why?"

            Vanessa picks up Jaime and turns her around. "That's why."

            For a moment they stared eye to eye (Sorta…) as Jaime's mouth dropped in shock. _Remus…**NAKED**…naked… **REMUS**… Remus…**NAKED**…naked… **REMUS**…_You know we should stop the story right here, just imagining this part over and over… Not a bad thought actually.

And then…

            "Stupefy!"

            "Petrificus Totalus!"

            "Avada Kedavra!"

            "Stupefy!"

            Four figures in black appear each in a different side of the room. Remus dodges a Stupefy to get hit by the Total Petrifaction spell. While Vanessa gets hit by the Killing curse and the other Stupefy just plain out misses its target. Jaime is now even more effectively stunned then when she saw Remus.

            "Why did you only petrify him? He's not needed, you should have killed him."

            "He's a friend of Dumbledore's. I thought it would be fun to play with him for a while."

            "Kill him and get done with it. We have to return the girl to Lord Voldemort as soon as possible."

            Jaime snaps to her senses. "You can't kill Professor Lupin!"

            "Oh? And why not?"

            "… Because he's a cool, drop dead gorgeous character and… If you do… I won't cooperate."

            "Who ever said we needed your cooperation?"

            "That guy right behind you." She points behind him to a spot on the wall.

            He grabs her arm and puts her into an arm lock. "I am sorry but that won't work on me."

            "Fuck a Duck"

            "And are you a duck?" the Death Eater questions.

            "Why, do you want me to be?" Jaime grins suggestively.

            "Hey, what should we do about this one? Who ever threw the Avada Kedavra hit her and she fits the description too." One of the men in black looks up from checking out Vanessa.

            "What girl?"

            "Aw, sh—"

            The figure that was going to kill Remus drops and behind him stands a very pissed Vanessa. "Well, what would you say, I made my save verses death spell (D&D)."

            "Stupefy!" Simultaneously two of them attacked at once. The other was frozen were he stood.

Her hair turns spiky blonde and the spells appear to go right through her, her movements are too fast to be perceived. "And now I feel like getting DBZ on your buttocks." The next second her fist is cracking the mask of the person holding Jaime at an angle as to knock him into the other Death Eater eight feet over. "Now there's only one of you left. Wormtail is it?"

"H… How did you know?"

"You're hands are shaking and you were putting a lot of attention into Moony." Her gaze was unwavering as they stood there. "No matter what you've done for Voldemort you know Moony was once nice to you and Harry wouldn't like it if you killed him. People might think ill of you if they knew what you did, but people are stupid. There is always a reason for everything and there is always a way to come back." She returns to normal. "Anywise, it's not like you are attacking me like they were, I can't call it self defense or revenge because you haven't done anything against me yet. So I will just have take care of it when you do give me a reason. Toodles." She smiles at him, shoots a nasty look at the others that are about to get up and then the four are gone. Jaime has barely enough time to catch her, as Vanessa falls in a slight faint.

Seconds later Vanessa pops right up again. "What the hell just happened? Why are we here?"

"You tell me. You were the one who kicked the Death Eater's asses."

"I dunno. One moment I found myself face to face with an Eveda Kidavra thinking about D&D saving throws, and then I got pissed when I came to and thought of Dragon Ball Z. Most of it feels like a dream."

"You do know where we are, don't you?"

"Yes I do, and I think we should probably help our friend there… Should we cure him or clothe him first?" Vanessa turned to her companion who was looking down at Remus with a raised eyebrow, and an expression that clearly said, 'This – Is – Not – An – Expression – On – My – Face', but in fact was. Confusing ain't it?

"Shirt, but definitely no pants… Remus will you bear my children?" Silence. "I will take that as a 'yes'."

"Come on ya horny teenager." Vanessa slips a shirt over his head and covers the rest with a blanket. "Man I wish I didn't say all of those things when I was half here."

"It looks like Petrificus Totalus. Do you know the counter curse?"

"What do you think? I'm not in to this stuff as much as you. However, if I can tap into DBZ I might be able to tap into something that can absorb the spell effects. You think?"

"Might as well give it a try. My mind is drawing a blank." Jaime shrugs.

"Alright. Now Mr. Lupin what I am about to do is for the sake of removing the curse. Now all I have to do is think Sha. Sha." Remus looks inquisitively at the two of them as Vanessa closes her eyes and kisses him. Thirty seconds go by as she tries a variety of things in hope of some kind of result, before Jaime pull's her off.

"Who's the horny teenager? What in the world are you doing?"

"I was trying to tap into Sha. You know, my BESM character who eats energy. He was the only thing I could think about."

"But, that's no fair."

"Oh, did you want to kiss him? His paralyzed right now, yours for the taking." Remus' eyes go wide. "And it looks like he doesn't mind. Anyways, kissing is not really my thing. I was kind of hoping to save my kisses for the man I love, or a boy that I want to make blush, so there." She sticks her tongue out at Jaime. "How about you try something?" 

"I don't know what to do."

"Oh, come on. You have no self-confidence."

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it."

 "I'm sure you could remember the right spell if you tried. Come on. We are in a book. We can do anything we put our minds to. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work and we can try something else. Okay?"

"Well, aren't you the Sailor Scout of confidence (Sailor Moon). I've never used magic in my life and you expect me to cast one on him?"

"No, just a good faker and that is precisely what I am saying. Cae sera sera. It's your turn to take a shot at it."

"That doesn't sound too reassuring, but okay."

"Now here's his wand. Try to remember what they did when they had to take the curse off of Neville or what they did at the Dueling Club. See? If I can remember that much you surely could remember the spell."

"Finite Incantatem?" At this point you just have to feel sorry for Remus. Luckily, the spell works and Remus relaxes with a sigh before putting a hand out for his wand, which Jaime is glad to hand over before he goes and puts on a pair of pants.

"Did you have fun?" Remus scowled slightly.

"Well, I would have given you some pants, but I am not skilled at those kind of things and I would figure that you would rather dress yourself." Vanessa replied.

"With that little display I doubt you are any of my old students, are you?"

"What gives you that idea?" Jaime bats her eyes innocently.

Vanessa gives a mischievous smile. "That's not necessarily true. We could be spiders that learned how to animagus into humans."

"Ewww, _spiders_? I'd much rather be a lil' batty."

He smiles and raises an eyebrow at them. "For some odd reason I don't believe you. Would you mind explaining why?"

"…" Both girls look at each other. "Well, we could say no but I doubt that will help anyone." They squint suspiciously at each other for their simultaneous talking.

Jaime breaks away. "Well, honestly we don't know what happened. One moment we were in her computer room, the power starts to flicker, and _poof_ we're here. As for the Death Eaters, we're just two Mug…" Looks at the wand she just handed over and realized what she was saying. "Well, we're just two normal girls."

"How do you know so much about me and what happened at Hogwarts? I get the idea that you are not witches."

Vanessa pouts. "That's not fair. Just because Muggles don't have nearly the skill in learned or natural magic as wizards, doesn't mean we don't have our ways. In fact I happen to be really good at divination… too good for my tastes. Grr, 'big change' my ass."

"So, your saying you divined all of this?"

"No, we read it all in the Harry Potter books from our dimension… Or at least I think we're in another dimension. Personally, I like the idea that the Harry Potter books are an attempt to get the Muggle population to have more of a liking to the wizard world so that they can some day intertwine the two and not have to be so scared of Muggles finding out about them. Frankly, the wizarding community is so prejudges against Muggles that they are creating the very problem they fear," Vanessa says at breakneck speed.

"…How about I make some tea and we can talk about this in a more orderly fashion?"

"Okay!" They both give him innocent smiles. (Which do not fool him in the least. Trying to make out with an immobile person, honestly!)

While Remus goes to grab some cups and tea from the kitchen, Vanessa whispers to Jaime. "I can't help it, this is making me crack up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent with me. That is the exact problem both of us have. Acting innocent for too long make us crack up."

"Well, what are we suppose to do? Tell him everything about ourselves with absolute truth?"

"Of course not. Come on, look who you're talking to. The face I put on for you is probably the closest I let anyone see, but it's still a face. All I'm saying is we need to get ourselves under control so we don't end this in a giggle fit fest on the floor. I know if one of us starts the other will end up in hysterics as well, and I mean the laughing kind that gives everything away."

Remus comes back in, "Considering you two already know my name, how about you tell me yours?"

Vanessa bows. "My name is Siren Thyl."

Jaime holds out her hand. "Lilliana Jinx."

Remus takes her hand and gives them each a cup of tea. "Now starting with this book, how about you tell me what is going on?"

They tell him all about the Harry Potter books along with all of the prestige they have been getting around the world. He confirms to them that the books are accurate and that Harry will be starting his fifth year.

"We will have to send word to Dumbledore… Just out of curiosity how old are you two?"

Lilliana jumps in before Siren could answer. "Our biological or linear?"

"When were you born?" he sighs.

"I was born in 1984, but I am eighteen."

"You were born in 1984, it's 1996, and you are eighteen?"

Siren drops her head. "I forgot about that! There's a difference in the years. It was kind of noticeable when it is the year 2002 and in the book it says it's March 5, 1995. Well, in that case I was born in 1981 and I'm turning twenty-one this October. This is just going to be odd."

"(Sigh) Well it is two o'clock in the morning. You're probable tired. One of you could sleep in my bed and there's a couch the other can sleep in. I will make sure the Death Eaters don't come back."

"Oh! That's okay. Lilliana and I are from the U.S., while it's two in the morning for you, it's six at night for us. Why don't you get the sleep and we can stay up. We will have to get adjusted to the time difference anyways."

He stands there thinking about it for a moment. On one side, the three of them could leave now and get to Dumbledore easily before the Death Eaters could come back. Then again, they probably won't try anything more tonight and he could use the sleep. He had to say the girls did have luck on their side, if they would have appeared the night before on the full moon they probably would not be standing there. Too bad he didn't have someone like Snape around to brew that potion any more. Sure he wondered on occasion what was in it, but at least he knew what he did at night. Thinking of Snape fondly? He needed sleep bad. "Okay, I will sleep while you two can practice casting spells. I have a variety of spell books; I think I even kept some of my old school books. You can find them in the bookshelves by the fireplace. I will light a fire for you."

They walk out the door into the only other room in the building. The kitchen, dinning room, and living room seem to be combined into one, each with their separate spots. Remus lights a fire then hands them an old torn up book. "I doubt that will be the last time you see a Death Eater, so I want you two to learn how to protect yourselves while I sleep. Okay?"

"Cool." Lilliana looks at the book with excitement flaring in her eyes.

Remus returns to bed as the girls get to work.

"Lilliana?" 'Siren' gives her friend a sarcastic look.

"Siren?" 'Lilly' shoots back.

"Well, at least my name is original. And you said that Lilliana Jinx was not a version of you, that she was an original character that you made up for that story. You know you will have to change that now."

"Well, what's up with the soon to be 'twenty-one', Siren?"

"Hey, I just thought it would be nice to have the freedom of an adult. It sucks to be old enough to have the responsibility, but too young for the advantages. Anyways it's only one year away."

"So, what spells would you like to learn first?"

"I don't know. How about how to make pancakes? I think it would be nice if we made breakfast for him in the morning. For some reason I don't think he has an electric stove."

            By morning Lilliana had learned all of the spells she needed to know to be the equal of a first year student and learned all of the spells that Harry had used in the books so she could protect herself. In fact, to her surprise, she got each spell right on the first try. She was really getting the hang of it when she was nearly struck down by a renegade feather.

            "Are you trying to kill me?"

            "No, but I think the feather is. Either that or it wants to give you a big fat feathery kiss."

            "Are you still working on Leviosa?"

            "Yep!"

"But that's such an easy spell."

"Oh, yeah? Look who's talking, Miss-Lil'-I-Can-Do-Anything-In-One-Shot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that every spell I've seen you do you've done it on your first try. While I can't even do a 'simple little' Leviosa."

"How about you try it again and I can help you with it?"

"Okay…Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather stays completely still as the table rises. "Now if that was what I was going for I would have to say I did a good job, but it wasn't. So, got any ideas?"

"It looked perfect to me. Maybe it's your concentration?" 

"(Sigh) I was hopping it wasn't that. Well, practice! Practice! Practice! Let's move on."

For the rest of the night Lilliana helped Siren learn how to focus spells. They found out that she was good at doing spells on the fly, but terrible at doing them on purpose. Eventually she does learn how to use magic to make pancakes and they happen to be really good ones at that, even if she had to get very creative with spells. 

Very, very creative.


	2. Diagon Alley

Fabrications of the Mind

Ch 2: Diagon Alley

The next day Harry and Ron were woken up bright and early at the crack of dawn. Which, unfortunately, wasn't long after they got to sleep.

"Ron! Ron! Harry! Harry!"

"What?! What?!" They both sounded at once as Ginny bounced from one to the other.

"Last night! Last night! When dad was on his way back from a raid he found something really cool. You got to come see. Come on! Come on!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"You don't have to be so rude about it. You two look like you were up all night."

 "Yeah, yeah."

They walk down to the kitchen to find everyone huddled around a box.

From the center, sitting down, they could hear Arthur's voice. "Now, with this charm in place…Hook it up like so… And there you go! It should work now."

"Dear? Your not breaking any laws, now are you?"

"No! Of course not! There is no law against charming a piece of metal and hooking it up to a Muggle device."

"And I'm sure you made sure of that."

As Harry gets closer he begins to realize what it is. "A computer?"

Arthur looks up. "Oh, yes. That is what it is. I must say they are quite fun when you get them working. Harry, you live in the Muggle world, could you help me with this? It seems to be asking for a password."

"Who did you get it from?"

"Well, I sort of found it, so I don't know who's it is."

"You found a working computer lying around?"

"No, not exactly. I was apparating when I was hit by this computer, so I thought I would take it home."

"Is it possible to apparate a non-living object without having it in hand?"

"I never really thought of that, but I guess we could always see if we can find this Vanessa Robertson and ask her… Oh there it goes! Didn't need a password after all."

They all watched as Arthur showed them a variety of little games like solitaire and minesweeper. There was even a little animation they found that was fun to watch. However, it wasn't until they clicked on an icon called HP Pictures, that things got really interesting. Apparently the person that used the computer went to Hogwarts. The first thing to catch their attention was the references to Snape, Remus, and oddly enough, Sirius as well. Fred immediately took over and went to a picture entitled 'Snape Karoke-SlyF…', they all busted up laughing at the sight of Snape singing Karaoke and couldn't help but look at more. There were a variety of drawings with Snape in hilarious situations, but there were also a few with Harry, Ron and Hermione, which made Harry and Ron blush.

Fred clicks to a picture called 'Remus and Sirius'. "You know, it doesn't look like they where drawn all by the same person."

George bellows out laughing. "Harry I think father found one of the members of your fan club."

Molly looked over their shoulders curiously. "I don't know. Only friends of Dumbledore know that Sirius isn't a murderer and those pictures of him look quite friendly."

"What the…" Harry's eyes take in a new picture on the screen. It's shows Snape threatening Quirrel and Harry watching from a tree.

Fred smiles, unknowing of the significance. "Well, well Harry. I think some one has an obsession over you. On the train, in the second task during the Triwizard Tournament, even in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I don't know—"

"Wow, this person has an imagination."

"Huh?" Harry looks back to the screen from contemplating. On it is a drawing of a wicked looking Voldemort with a handful of his followers. Including what looks like Wormtail, Draco Malfoy or maybe his father, and two others he doesn't recognize. In the background, the head a mournful Dumbledore floats above them.

"Very risky though."

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me. I almost forgot to tell you guys that I had a dream last night and my scar started hurting."

Molly spit out her tea, barely missing the computer. "WHAT? You nearly forgot to tell us something as important as that?" 

"Sorry." Everyone was staring at him now as Ron tried to slip out the back door unnoticed.

"And I suppose you knew about this too, Ron?"

Ron freezes halfway out. "Well, kind of."

"Why didn't you two tell us sooner! We need to tell Dumbledore right away. You can't just let something like that wait. Now tell me everything that happened in your dream."

Harry told her everything as she wrote it down to send to Dumbledore. The computer was completely forgotten. When they were done, she used magic to make two more copies of the letter to send to Sirius and Hermione, then rushed out the door. When she got back she scolded them thoroughly as the others conveniently disappeared. 

*          *          *

The next couple days Molly kept a good eye on Harry to make sure he was okay. The reply from Dumbledore came straight away:

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

            Thank you for informing me about the dream, it confirms something that has recently been brought to my attention. However, I do not believe that Harry is in trouble as of yet, but I will get back to you if I hear otherwise. I am looking forward to seeing him and Ron back at Hogwarts this coming year and wish you and the rest of your family good health.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione's reply was next:

            Harry,

I got the letter. I can't believe you forgot to tell them after what happened last year. Of all the irresponsible things… Well, my parents are taking me to Diagon Alley the day before we have to catch the train. Try to meet me there. Then you can tell me all about it face to face.

            Love,

                        Hermione

            Last was Sirius's, which nearly missed them as they headed out to Diagon Ally. Surprising enough, it wasn't nearly as mad as Harry had thought it would be, but it did raise a good amount of questions:

                        Dear Harry,

                        Please thank Ms. Weasley for sending the letter. I have been traveling a lot lately trying to get in contact with some people who would rather not be contacted. You could imagine my surprise when I returned to Moony's and found it in shambles. However, I have already straightened things out with Dumbledore and will be staying with Moony near Hogwarts for the year.

                                    Take care,

                                                Sirius

Ron came out of the fireplace in the Leaky Caldron a little after Harry and was reading over his shoulder as they waited for the rest. "What do suppose happened at Lupin's?

"I don't know."

"Do you think it had something to do with You-Know-Who?"

"Most likely if him and Sirius are going to be hanging around Hogwarts for a year."

"Harry! Ron! You're walking right past me!" They turn to the side and there is Hermione sitting at a table right next to them. "We just got here and thought we would sit, have some drinks and wait for your guys for a bit. You should be a little more careful what you say I heard everything. Now tell me, what's going on? What happened at Lupin's?"

They tell her as much as they can before the others arrive. Everyone gets drinks and stay there to chat. Just as they are about to go shopping for their school supplies, Remus and two girls walk in from the Muggle world. Ron and Harry stop mid sentence as they were excitingly going over where they wanted to go first. Both girls had long brown hair and brown eyes and were with Lupin. Remus spots them right away and heads over with the girls in tow.

Arthur stands up to great him. "Ah, Remus. I don't know if you know them but these are Hermione's parents Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin, I was your daughters Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher a few years back."

The taller of the two girls who was hanging back looking disappointed, brightened up and quickly stepped in. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to butt in, however, are any of you registered as Muggle citizens? Unfortunately it seems that wizards don't keep up with those kind of things and I need someone who is older then eighteen so I can get some money to buy my supplies."

Ms. Granger looks at her questionably. "My husband and I are dentists, I could probably hel—"

"Thank you very much." She grabs a hold of her arm. "I will repay you for this some day. Follow me. I need to use a phone." They leave quickly as Siren pulls Mrs. Granger out the door.

Remus sighs. "As soon as she found out what day it was she's been trying as hard as possible to get a lottery ticket."

Molly looks at Remus with shock. "A lottery ticket at her age? You should have stopped her. With the way she was acting you would think she had a gambling problem or something."

"Normally she doesn't gamble, but this time she says she knows what the winning numbers are going to be and I'm not one to question her on that right now. Oh, this here is Lilliana Jinx and that was Siren Thyl. They will be joining Harry, Hermione and Ron this year at Hogwarts."

Lilliana smiles. "It's nice to meet you. You can call me Lilly for short."

"Lilly, this is Hermione, Ron, his father and mother; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their sons Fred and George, their daughter Ginny, and Harry Potter."

"I look forward to going to school with you all." She smiles and accidentally blushes as she's trying her best not to stare at any one of them, especially Harry. "Maybe we will even be in the same house."

A little while later Mrs. Granger and Siren return. "Like I said. I normally don't do things like that, but I have a gift and I see what I see."

Mrs. Granger smiles weakly. "I wasn't expecting that, but it's taken care of. I will be sending the money to her at Hogwarts if it comes."

They pick up their stuff and head out to go shopping. Harry and the Weasley's still had to stop at Gringotts to get some money, but Ron and Hermione decided to hang around with the girls while Remus went on an errand, leaving them with the money for their supplies.

Ron turned to Siren. "I'm Ron and this is Hermione. What brings you two to Hogwarts?"

"Well, our parents are acquaintances of the headmaster and wanted to transfer us to a safer school."

"Where did you go before this?"

"Why so many questions? We came from the U.S. and now we're here. That's all that there really is to be said. If we answer too many of your questions, we would have to answer the same for all and…" Her eyes fall on a cage of kittens near the door of the Magical Menagerie. "No way!"

Not before long they were standing in front of the cage and she had taken out a little red kitten with big ears, a sleek body, and a fluffy tail.

Hermione smiles in her matter of fact way. "This is where I got Crookshanks. I must say they do have a good selection."

"Hermione, you wouldn't believe me, but this is the cat I have been dreaming about ever since I lost Shadow. I've been looking for it everywhere. But I won't be getting my money until I get to Hogwarts."

About then, Harry walks up behind them along with the Weasley's and Granger's. "I could lend you some until then."

"Really you would do that for me? A mysterious strange girl you've just met in an inn?"

"Well, you're going to be going to Hogwarts and you seem like a nice girl."

"Thank you so much." She gives him a big kiss and turns to Jaime. "Add gratitude to that list as well."

Arthur smiles at Harry's blushing face. "Well, becoming a man aren't we? Where would you kids like to go first?"

Ron snickers, "I bet I know where Hermione wants to go. The book store."

"Actually I was about to say the Apothecary. I need to restock my potion ingredients… I was going to save the book store until last so I would know if I had enough money to buy some extra books."

Lilly smiles politely. "We really have all of our supplies. All we need to do is get robes and wands."

Molly looks at the list of things that they need to get. "If it is okay with the Granger's, Harry seems to have grown a bit and needs to be refitted for his robes, you kids could go with them and us adults can get your supplies. I must say last year everything was much easier when I was in charge of getting what you needed. When your done we can meet at Gambol & Japes, heaven knows that's probably where Fred and George disappeared to."

The gang splits off from the adults and heads to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' for Harry, Lilly, and Sirens fittings. In seconds they are standing on the stools waiting for Madam Malkin. Which was way faster then Lilly and Siren had prepared to be in such an unfamiliar process. Mainly Lilly.

"Harry, Siren, Don't you find this the least bit odd?"

"You mean standing here on display?" Siren finishes.

"I feel like I should have a price tag on my chest."

"Awe, yes. Five hundred galleons and a black eye."

"I never really thought of it like that before..." Harry trailed off.

Lilly gives Siren a mischievous smile as she catches the scent of a clean mind. "Well, of course you wouldn't have to worry about things like that. You're Harry Potter! There would be so many girls betting over you that you would never get sold."

"What?"

Lilly continued on, "Exchange your robes for a nice, good size bow and put you in the window. They could probably make a good deal of money. Advertising!"

"Now I have never thought of it _that_ way!"

Hermione cuts in. "What are you guys doing, picking on Harry like that? Look at him. He's turning red. It's no fun unless you can get him to turn purple. Oh, look! There's Cho Chang!"

"Wha? Where? I don't see her." He quickly turns around and looks all over, but she isn't there. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione are balled up on the floor laughing and Lilly and Siren are trying their best to stay up as Madam Malkin comes over to take their measurements. She ushers Harry to turn back around so she can take care of his robes.

"Now that's purple! And I got Ron as well."

Ron gets up off the floor. "What is this? Pick on Harry day?"

Siren gives him a big smile through the mirror. "Don't you know the rule about boys and girls?"

"What rule?"

Siren sings:

"_When there's more boys then girls,_

_The boys play with their curls._

_But when the boys lack their pack,_

_The girls know how to hit back_."

"I've never heard of that rule."

Lilly states as if she was reciting it out of a book. "That's because you're male. Males are like Muggles they refuse to believe what lays before their eye."

When their robes are all pinned up and taken to be sewn, Siren turns around. "Don't worry that little red head of yours Ron. Not only are girls superior in most physical aspects, but our minds are also built so we can handle many forms of mental stress." She lays her left hand on his right shoulder. "Which can make us quiet insidious at times." She gives him a great big 'I'm going to kill you smile', he gulps, then she lunges for Hermione and begins to tickle her. "You could have waited until after she fitted the robes. Do you know how hard it is to stand still when you are cracking up inside?"

Lilly stands beside Ron and Harry. "There's nothing better then a tickle fight to secure a friendship."

"Does that mean you going to attack Ron or I anytime soon?"

"No, I have to give you time to relax and forget about it. You can't get a person good if they know it's coming." She winks at them flirtatiously.

From there they march to Ollivander's laughing all the way.

"Having fun without me?" Remus comes out of the shadows, having not wanted to cook in the sun.

Both Lilly and Siren tackle him with tickles. "No, we were saving the best for last of course."

"Well then I will just have to return the favor." He gets up as they bolt away. "You know you can't get away from me now that you got me mad. You must respect your elders you know." He bolts around Harry and Hermione who were being used as human shields to catch Lilly in a bear hug.

She takes a big breath. "Not ticklish!" As hard as he might, she doesn't make a single sound after that. (Though he misses the few facial twitches of laughter threatening to escape.)

"That's no fair." With that he turns to Siren who, in her pause to laugh at him, placed herself in a corner. He lunges right. He stops her from escaping left. Then they just stand there as she realizes her mistake and shakes her head at him. Every moment he soaks in as he plays with his prey.

"HA!" She drops down into Nekoashi, also known as the cat stance in karate. "You think you can defeat me, do you? Well, think again. For I am a master of tickle-foo. A dreaded martial arts style passed on through many generations of fighters that consist of me and me."

"Not only do I know I can defeat you, but…" He pounces on Ron who stands only a step away. "I know better then to do it when you expect it."

Using the moment to distract two people innocently standing to the side, Lilly and Siren take Harry and Hermione from behind. After a while they all collapse exhausted on the ground, the people around them had backed away, giving them their own space.

As Remus dusts himself off, he notices the people around them shuffling past, trying to pretend they _aren't_ staring. "Well, I think that is enough odd looks for one day, and the ruining of reputations, I might add. Shall we get some wands now?"

"Alright!" Lilly and Siren bolt to their feet.

A little slower Hermione gets up. "Why don't you already have wands from your last school?"

Lilly makes as if she is going to cry. "Oh, it's a woeful story of betrayal and jokes worse then my fathers. My wand abandoned me for another woman. Such a sad and mournful day."

"Eh, her wand broke my wands heart and considering it was made of a dragon's heartstring, there wasn't much left." Siren shrugs.

They entered the shop, which was about as dusty as normal, and were greeted by Mr. Ollivander. "Looking for new wands, are you? Well, you came to the right place. Who wishes to go first?"

            "I'll take a shot!" Lilly steps up to the plate.

            "Very well, try this one on for size. Willow, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy with a unicorn hair."

            The Lamp explodes.

"No? How about this alder wood, eight inches, dragon heartstring."

It turns her purple.

"Maple, Phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches?"

The gravity no longer wishes to hold them down.

Ron smirks. "Man Lilly, you're worse then Neville."

Nine wands later…

"I meant that as a joke."

"Try this one; it was one of my first, eleven inches, swishy maple with the tail of a salamander."

That's when it happened. Just like she had read it out of the book. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls.

"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how curious."

"What?" She would have sworn he said the very same words he said to Harry when he got his first wand.

"I was just commenting on the fact that your wand did the exact same thing as Harry's did when he first got his. Usually they each give off different effects. No two wands are alike you know. However, that wand is certainly different then Harry's and it should serve you well on spells concerning fire."

"Great... just peachy."

Siren coughs up a laugh as she's caught by surprise. "Are you sure that that's the right wand? With that wand no one will be safe, for she will surely bring the 'Dragon Slave' into this world. Lilliana Inverse (Lina Inverse, Slayers.)

"Now, how about the other young lady? Will you be purchasing a wand today as well?"

"As long as you don't close before you find me one."

"I assure you that your friend was the second longest person for it to take me so long to find a wand. Harry is the longest. Now how about a rosewood, nine and a half, inflexible, veela hair."

All she got was a puff of wicked smoke. "I feel it's going to be a while yet."

Ten wands later.

"I meant that as a joke."

"Very interesting indeed."

Fifteen wands later, the Weasleys and the Grangers walk in.

Arthur looks at Siren. "You're still trying out wands?"

"What can I say? I can find ones that light me on fire, but they just don't have the right flare." By this time Ollivander was snatching them out of her hand almost as soon as he put them in.

Twenty wands later.

He turns to her holding a box in his hands hesitantly. "If this wand doesn't work, I am afraid that I may be unable to help you. You are truly the trickiest person I've met. It is almost like you're not of this world. Yew, thirteen and a half, phoenix feather."

She holds it in her hands, studying it. When she lifts it above her head everyone holds their breath. Seconds go by. She swishes it. A great burst of light admits from the tip. When it fades away everything is black and white. A puff of colored smoke comes out of her mouth. "That wasn't it, was it?"

"No… I'm sorry I cannot help you. I can give you a wand that you can use, but it won't work as well as it would if it chose you." 

"Well, it's better then nothing and I've heard good things about you workmanship, so it is probably better then I would get otherwise."

Just then there was a big crash as if something heavy and metal fell in the back room. "Oh, dear. Not again. Just one moment please." Ollivander rushes off to the source of the noise, as more thrashing sounds drift forward.

A few moments later his voice shouts. "Watch out! It's coming your way. Stupefy!" The spell misses a flying object as the object hurls it's self into Siren's chest, knocking her to the ground. Ollivander returns from the back room to help her up. "I'm dreadfully sorry about that. It is a little experiment that still has a couple of bugs in it."

"(Wheeze. Cough). That's okay. It didn't do any damage."

"I should have known better then to have used a Werewolf's claw as a component." He shoots a look at Remus.

"What? Am I a little too temperamental for you?" Remus smirks.

"No, I think _that_ personality trait came from the Whomping Willow. Because of you, it goes on a rampage every full moon."

Jaime laughs.

"You combined me with the Whomping Willow!?"

"I was experimenting. It can be quite interesting working with new substances. Now, my dear girl, may I have that wand back?"

"Sure." She goes to hand him the wand that was conveniently already in her hand. Before she could stop it, it shot him across the room. "I didn't do that."

"I think that wand does not want to leave you."

"Just my luck! I always knew the wand I would get would try to kill me first. That's just sad."

"At least we found you your wand and I will give you a special deal on it because it is a prototype. I must say, I wasn't planning on selling it, so I didn't put to much care in its size or looks. It is nineteen inches, but very flexible. You just have to watch out for when it snaps back, it seems to carry a little more force then most wands. Of course you will have to owl me on how well it works. I haven't been able to get it to do any spells on command and my wands normally always work for me, but it seems to like you so you should be able to use it a little better then I."

"I feel like a guinea-pig. However, it does remind me of my old one. It was also a little bigger then normal. I guess Freud would say the size is compensation for being female."

"Oh, you may need this for the full moons." He hands her a good size steel box with mended chains and lock. "I must say, its personality is a little more active then most of my wands."

"Thank you very much." She smiles at the irony of it all, shakes her head, and tries not to burst up laughing. 

They leave the store for one more stop at the Leaky Caldron before they have to go their separate ways. While waiting for their drinks, Harry turns to Remus.

"You gave him one of your claws?"

"Well, with the abundance of jobs for werewolves around here…" He gives Harry a sarcastic look. "I thought I could use the extra cash. Anyway, the claw has grown back since then. I had broken it in the fight with Sirius. Werewolves are considered magical beasts you know. We're just lucky enough to be able to carry wands."

"So what has been happening with you? Sirius said you were attacked."

"He said what?"

"He said when he returned to your place he found it in shambles."

"Oh, that! That was nothing. I got a little bored one night and was tormenting a snake that had wondered in. The next morning I was summoned by Dumbledore and just forgot to clean it up." Remus answered, half joking.

Before Harry could ask another question or Hermione could scold Remus for his irresponsibility, Lilly jumps to his rescue. "So, Harry, Hermione, what is Hogwarts like?"

"Oh, it's a very good school. If you want I could lend you 'Hogwarts, A History'. It explains everything." She reaches into her bag full of books and pulls a very worn copy out.

Ron stares in shock. "You brought it with you?"

"Well, I thought I would read it again. With all of the things that have been going on in the past years I thought it would be a good idea to have a better understanding of the school. Not to mention I figured I would lend it to one of you. I'm not going to be around every time you need me to spout out information. It's about time you two did a little reading of your own."

Molly elbows Arthur in the ribs and whispers something in his ear. He gives her a 'do I have to look' before turning to Remus. "Remus, you taught at Hogwarts, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I found this computer recently and I believe it belongs to a student there because it had a variety of pictures on it of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and even you. Do you think you could help me figure out who it belongs to?"

"Certainly, do you know any more about the owner?"

"Yes, the name that appears when I turn it on and on most of the short stories is Vanessa Robertson."

At that, Siren spits out her Butterbeer. "That's my computer!"

"Yours? But I thought you've never been to Hogwarts before."

She gives Lilly and Remus a worried look. "Well, I have a pen-pal that goes there, who has been sending me pictures they drew."

"Oh, who is it?"

"I don't know. We don't give out our real names. I use the name Vanessa Robertson as my user name so that no one can track me down if they're a psychopath. You never really know with the internet."

"Do you know much about computers? I find them very interesting." Arthur said leaning towards her a bit, curiosity lighting up his eyes.

"I know a little, but what I really need to know is what things you have been looking at? I sort of keep my diary and other sensitive material on there."

"Well, I haven't looked at much. Just a couple of stories you wrote like _Me, Myself and I_ and _Twined Minds_, I found some of your essays quiet interesting especially the one on innate and learned magic, and of course the pictures of Harry, Snape, and Remus, but that is all."

"You haven't looked at any of the Riddle pics."

"Riddle? No."

"Oh, good. My friend Megan Riddle would kill me if someone else had seen her art. She's very sensitive about it. Do you think I will be able to retrieve it from you?"

"Certainly! However I was wondering if you would allow me to keep it for a while. I am very interested in Muggle technology and I haven't been able to look at something like this yet. I even rigged a charm so we could power it at home. Rigged is the right word, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, 'rigged' is right, but I can't let you keep the computer. My parents would kill me."

"I understand. Do you think you could answer one question for me?"

"Sure."

"How were you able to make it apparate without having it in hand?"

"So that's what happened! I was practicing a spells and it didn't seem to have quite the effect that I thought it would."

"Is that so?"

Remus stands up. "Well, we should get going. There are still things to be done. Arthur, do you think we could pick up that computer now? It would be much easier then waiting until later."

"Sure. We are done here."

"Very well. It is nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

The Granger's go their separate way and Remus and Siren retrieve the computer. Quickly dodging all of Arthur's questions with a 'we still have things to do'. After that, the three of them head back to the Leaky Caldron, where they will be staying the night to catch the train in the morning.

When they get into the room Remus shuts the door behind him. "Now what exactly are these pictures he was talking about?"

Lilly lets out a giggle. "Nothing too bad. In fact, I think you would quite enjoy the ones of Snape. We have one where him and Sirius are caught by the teacher fighting and they have their wands held high pointed at each other as they give these big innocent looks. Then we have another with Snape looking like a girl."

"Hmm. Do you think I could have a look?"

Siren plops into a chair. "Sure, but we're lucky they didn't see the pics of Tom Riddle or the fan-fics."

"You have pictures of Tom Riddle?"

"Before and after he became snake like. In fact, I have a nice one of him afterwards looking like a kid in a candy shop singing 'I want the world. I want the whole world.' It's quite cute. Of course it was much nicer when all of this was fiction and we didn't have to worry about people seeing them and thinking we were sickos or Death Eaters."

"I would say so."


	3. Onward to Hogwarts

Fabrications of the Mind

Ch 3: Onward to Hogwarts

The next morning Remus, Lilly, and Siren where up bright and early to catch the train to Hogwarts.

"I told you Lilly wasn't fond of the whole bright and early bit."

"Siren! Could you help me?" Remus asks exasperated.

"Only at my own risk."

"Gak!" Remus nearly gets nailed in the face by a foot... Lilly's foot to be precise.

"Told ya." Siren wears a smug grin as she leans against the wall.

"Thank you very much, but that didn't help."

"Okay, okay. Let me think… I bet tickling would work, but like I said she has a tendency to be violent when she wakes up… Get on top of her and with your ankles pin down her thighs and use your hands to hold down hers so the palm are up and slightly above her head." Remus nodded and followed her instructions, straddling the unconscious girl.

"Wow, she really is a deep sleeper." He looks down at her sweet sleeping face, which is completely unaware of his presence.

"Now give me a big smile!" Siren grins mischievously.

He looks up to see her with a disposable camera. "Oh, no you—" The flash goes off as he lunges for her. "Come back here!"

She whisks around the bed, bolting for the door. Before she can open it he pins her. "Lilly! Catch!" She tosses the camera to the newly and very bewildered waking Lilly. "I told you I knew how to wake her up without getting hit."

"I swear, you're going to be a Slytherin yet, now get dressed. We have to be downstairs in fifteen minutes." Remus storms out of the room blushing furiously.

"What's going on?" Lilly looks from one to the other, then down at the camera in her hands and decides not to ask why the two were being so familiar with each other.

*            *            *

After catching a taxi and finding themselves running along side the Weasley gang, they were relieved to plop down in a booth that Hermione was holding for them with Crookshanks. Then the train starts to move.

"Mr. Lupin, I'm surprised at you. I would at least have thought you a tad bit early. At from Ron and Harry I expect tardiness."

Ron bows to her. "Well, I am proud to stand up to your expectations."

Remus gives her a weak smile. "Some times things go a little differently then you plan." He glances over to Lilly and Siren as they quickly look away as if they didn't know what he is talking about. "I will be an old man yet."

Lilly looks out the window… just like Harry's first day. "I can't help it if I'm a heavy sleeper. I really did wake up on time. I just forgot and went back to sleep. At least we made it."

Siren pulls out her kitten from its box. "You're a heavy sleeper, I'm a light sleeper, and together we're normal."

"(Shiver) I shudder at the thought of ever being that."

Harry catches the kitten out of the corner of his eye as he puts the last of his things up. "So, have you named him yet?"

"It's a her and I decided to name her Lil' Oni."

"Oni?"

"Yep. I am known for raising a long line of Demon Kitties. As in, I get along with them great, but to everyone else they are insane. Of course that's probably because they have a tendency to go on psychotic rampages through the house, but their just having fun and their the only cats I know who know the difference between attacking with claws and playing without claws. Kind of like Crookshanks." 

"How would you know about Crookshanks?"

"Kindred soul. I know my own." She gives him a big smile.

Lilly sits by the window kind of offish from everyone else. Across from her is Remus reading a book. A little off to the side of her sits Hermione and Ron. Hermione is in a deep argument with Siren on the situation of house elves. Siren sympathizes with Hermione's views but says she needs to consider their own feelings about the situation. While Ron and Harry talk loudly of Quidditch having heard enough of house elves.

Lilly just couldn't get it.

She's the sociable one, not Siren. She's the one who was madly into the Harry Potter books. Yet she can't help but be depressed about the whole situation. When they first appeared in Remus' bedroom things where different. Vanessa had just taken out the Death Eaters and taken care of any chance of hiding their knowledge of Harry Potter, so they didn't have to worry about lying. Plus, their new names were just a bit of fun to add to the adventure of being in the HP world, but now they don't seem like as much of a joke as before.

When it was only Remus, Siren and herself, things were fun. They had just fulfilled a wish that she had been asking for for a long time. (Not many people get teleported to Remus' bed.) They were still caught up in the euphoria of it as if they were dreaming. Then he took them to Dumbledore. Suddenly everything was serious. There was not time to change their story, either to make it more truthful or less revealing. They now had to play parts in the book as students. She was nearly out of high school and now she had to practically go back to tenth grade.

The worse part was when she saw Harry and the gang. She wanted to run up to each of them as if they were old friends, but she couldn't. She had to play a stranger. She couldn't let them get suspicious and Siren was thinking the same.

Why couldn't she relax now?

They were friends now. They knew each other. They had fun together. They even got Remus into it. Sure she always imagined it something like that, but Siren had a point when she said that Remus was too old, laid back, and would be a tad too serious to get so friendly with girls half his age. Everything was just becoming so permanent, so normal. 

The Harry Potter world was not her own. She should not have had to conform to it. It's imaginary. She should have been in control of it to an extent.

Now Siren is sitting next to Harry, talking to Hermione like it is nothing. She has the cat of her dreams on her lap and a wand made of Remus's claw. While Lilly had no pet (an owl or bat would have been nice, darn it!) and had a wand made from a regular salamander. Okay, the salamander bit wasn't that bad, but it wasn't nearly as interesting as what Siren had gotten. Siren had even thought up a better name. If she had been thinking better she would have picked something like Lily Evans. But noooo, she had to go and pick 'Lilliana Jinx'. She might as well put Imay as her middle name. She sure did feel like it now. Not to mention how the guys were acting. Harry buying the cat, Ron had talked to her far more then to Lilly, and what was with Remus getting friendly with Siren that morning? All she knew was it had to do with the camera.

Right about then, Malfoy decided to drop by with his cronies.

"Well, well, isn't it Professor Lupin. I thought you were fired? Yes, that's right, something about being a werewolf."

Remus continued to read his book.

"What is that?" His eyes land on the wand that Siren stuck in a loop in her pant leg. "What, did you pick it off of the tree yourself?"

She smiles at him. "Draco! Draco, Draco, Draco, as torturous as ever I see."

"Do I know you?"

"Of course you do. We wouldn't be talking right now if you didn't."

"I think I would remember a girl like you." He sneers at her plain appearance, as he looks her up and down.

"Well apparently you do."

"What?"

"I am sure you remember when we first met."

"How could I? I don't believe we have—"

"But if you don't know me, we wouldn't be able to talk to each other as we surely are."

"Just because we are talking now, does not mean that we have met."

"I never said that we have met. I merely stated that we know each other. To talk to a person, the person would have to exist. For the person to exist to another, the other must know they exist. Thus, for you to talk to me you must know I exist, which means you know me. Even though we just met when you walked in. The name is Siren Thyl. Nice to know you." Harry, Hermione, and Ron could barely contain their laughter, even Remus was smiling, and Lilly had to admit that Malfoy's face was absolutely hilarious. He was completely thrown off guard and it took him a while before he could speak.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Well, I heard that Slytherins were known for their wit and cunning, but clearly I heard wrong. I would think you would have easily seen through such an simple play of words."

"Riddles are for Ravenclaw."

"But, manipulation is for Slytherin. And I had quite a lot of fun manipulating you."

He wore a face so full of distaste that it was even worse then anything that Snape had ever shown to Harry. Then he looked at Lilly. "It would be a shame for you to make friends with such riffraff." He turned and walked away.

Siren sighs, "For some reason I don't think becoming his friend will be that easy."

Ron looks at her is astonishment. "You think?!"

There was something in his eyes that made Lilly feel much better. Maybe it was because he showed such loathe for Siren or that he seemed to be giving her a chance to be his friend. Either way she was much happier and it gave something for them all to talk about. By the time the food cart came she was fully engrossed in conversation while Siren had taken to looking through the window. The only other time Siren talked was to make up amusing candies that they supposedly had in America, which would explain why Lilly was acting so excited about the chocolate frogs and other treats. Then she went to sleep.

*            *            *

Night falls as they make their way along the tracks to Hogwarts. Not long after the call for students to get ready is heard and everyone changes into their robes. When the train stops everyone gets out and collects on the platform. Remus turns to them.

"I won't be joining you at Hogwarts, so I hope you five enjoy the feast. Lilly and Siren, you are to go with Hagrid and the first years to the castle. I will see you around. Have a good night."

"Tooooooodles." Lilly and Siren skip to the docks to meet up with Hagrid and the first years.

"Ah, girls, girls. Ya be jus' in time. Sit 'ere wit me and we'll be off. Now no more'n four to a boat. Everyone in?" He looks around. "Very well, FORWARD!"

The little boats moved off like in the book with one exception: Their boat was clearly not made for Hagrid and two young adults. The others nearly passed them before Hagrid could tell them to slow down and the sides of the boat were dangerously low in the water. Hagrid didn't seem to care about this and was quite glad for the company. It wasn't long before he was telling them everything about Hogwarts and how they would love it there because it and the personnel were so great. Eventually all they could do was relax into the starry night and let themselves be whisked away.

The boats reached the underground harbor and they climbed out to meet McGonagall at the top of the stone steps. She then took them to the waiting room and gives them her usual talk on houses and the Sorting, and then she turned to Lilly and Siren.

 "I understand you two are transfer students from the United States. You will follow behind the first years and will be sorted last. Now I must be off to the Great Hall. I will return when we are ready for you."

Siren cocks her head to the side. "I wonder what we will be?"

 "I wonder how many times she has had to say that? I must say it's very well rehearsed." Lilly looks at the doors.

"At least five years now."

"It's going to be odd with all of the teachers looking at us as transfer students."

"What do you mean?"

"I doubt they get many, especially from so far."

"Dunno."

"Well, do you have anything better for small talk?"

"Sure."

"What?"

"This."

"This?"

"Exactly!"

"You scare me."

"What's worse is when I scare myself."

 Lilly tackles her with tickles before McGonagall comes back to escort them into the Great Hall. They walk in side by side far from missing the fact that even Lilly could see over the First year student's heads. This meant that if they could see the rest of the students, that the rest of the students could see them standing out like a sore thumb tap-dancing for the world to see.

Then the Sorting hat began its song.

_"As time passes_

_I do wait_

_For this day_

_So don't be late._

_You've lived your lives_

_A total ten_

But now at Hogwarts 

_The tests begin_

_Lay me on your heads_

_All untrained yet bright_

_And down life's path_

_I will set you all tonight_

_With a mind that's sharp_

_And wisdom I doth see_

_You've got the smarts_

_So a Ravenclaw you may be_

_If you are strong of heart_

_Determination above them all_

_In Gryffindor you are set_

_Standing all brave and tall_

_HufflePuff is strong and loyal_

_With toiling as their way_

_If you be of happy heart_

_This is were you lay_

_But if you put all below your goals_

_High is your pleasure love is your sin_

_Cunning and crafty_

_You are a Slytherin_

_Now put on me_

_This crazy lil' hat_

_And sit on this chair_

_Were so many other have also sat_

_And in your mind_

_Your truth I see_

_Which house are you_

_Which your house will be"_

The hall broke out in to applause and McGonagall stepped up to begin reading off the first year names. If there was any time they felt more like they where actually in the book then in their own world, it was now. Both Lilly and Siren had experiences in performing in public as Jaime and Vanessa. They had even became quite good at adlibbing with their friends, they wouldn't have made it this far without being able to do so. Yet they couldn't help feeling nervous. All the school was watching them. Worse then that was that both were very tempted to blurt out something like 'We are the all mighty writers from another dimension where you all are a book, so bow to us for we are the warpers of pages'. Of course they had to smile at that and could just imagine everyone's reactions. They might even be able to get an, 'I want to kill you' expression on Dumbledore's face. Before they knew it all of the others had been sorted and they where all that was left. McGonagall now turned the school attention on to them.

"This year we have some new students from America. They will be joining the fifth years and are to be welcomed into the houses they are placed. Remember this is just as new to them as they are to you, so they may need a little help getting adjusted. Now may Thyl, Siren please step forward."

She steps forward marveling at the fact that all she can think of is how glad she is that the robes look so good on her, but how she knows that even still, Lilly will end up with all of the guys.


	4. The Sorting

Fabrications of the Mind

Ch 4: The Sorting

Siren slips on the hat.

"_Interesting indeed. Hogwarts has not received any exchange students for centuries and surely none like your self… Is that what you think of me? Well, I am flattered. Most students that put me on are still a wee bit unsure of things to form such opinions. Not even Harry Potter thought much of me when he put me on the second time, however I see he was quite thankful at the end of the third one. Now let's see…_

"_Your mind is sharp. Your loyalties, however interesting, are strong. Your bravery is unparalleled in anyone I have ever laid upon, but that is due to a reasoning that only Headmaster Dumbledore would ever come up with... HA! Yes the house that that Virtual Hogwarts sight made up for Halloween would fit you well… Ah, you are quite cunning! And your search for power is strong, but it is still hard to discern between Gryffindor and Slytherin. You could do great things in Slytherin, but your heart lies in a place you may never return. What do you think?"_

_"If you can see into my head, wouldn't you know?"_

"_I cannot see what you have not thought of. What I see is a girl who is torn between houses. Right now you have yet to think of it, but in the past I see many possibilities. Mostly you have wished to be Slytherin, but you do not deny that you would have fun as a Hufflepuff. You also think you would be good in Ravenclaw, but you know you wouldn't be able to stand it_."

"_Well, I guess I would still like to be Slytherin, but I know Lilly will get Gryffindor and we ought to stick together, for she is my friend. Plus, it would be fun to be with the HP gang. However, I really would like to be in Slytherin so I could bug the Hell out of them. I know I would have a lot of fun and I bet even then I could make some good friends…hmm… You know I've always found it funny when I pause to think and just end up going 'hmm'… Gryffindor! That is were I should go, but do you think you could say something nifty so they get the idea I'm not as Gryffindorish as they might think_?"

He bursts out laughing so the whole school can hear. "That is the most Slytherin reason I have ever heard to be in any house. GRYFFINDOR!"

Normally the Gryffindor table would have cheered right away, but both them and the Slytherins were completely caught off guard. Some of the Slytherins had even bolted up to cheer for her thinking that she was going to be a Slytherin. It took the Gryffindors a while to respond because they were relaxing; also thinking she was going to be a Slytherin. Meanwhile, she set the hat down and gave it a little bow in thanks. It wasn't until she started to walk down that they began to cheer and she took a spot next to Ron with a satisfied smile.

"The most Slytherin reason he has ever heard and you join our table?" Ron whispers to her.

"Eh." She shrugs.

"What was it?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu."

McGonagall's voice rises again. "Jinx, Lilliana."

Lilly nearly skips to the hat, whisks it right up and plops it on her head, and then sits down to hear what it has to say.

"_You two sure enjoy your names, Jaime. Your world is quite interesting. Never have I had the pleasure of seeing into minds who see so clearly of the Muggle world. Most are too young to pay attention to such details of that in which does not have to do with themselves. Very impressionable souls they are, as you and your friend truly know. I must say that those Internet sorting hats are quite interesting. To think that I have become such a sought after item is quite heartwarming, even if they are no where near my caliber… hmm…_

"_Plenty of bravery, _

_Chivalry and nerve, _

_I see you would make a good Gryffindor. _

_You are a very good worker, _

_Brave and loyal I see. _

_So a Hufflepuff you could also be. _

_You're a fast learner, _

_You have plenty of wit, _

_So into Ravenclaw you just might fit. _

_But you also use trickery and cunning means, _

_To get the things you need, _

_As we have seen, _

_So into Slytherin you may succeed. _

_Now here's the problem, _

_And I do not jest, _

_Where in Hogwarts would you fit best?" _

"You got that from one of my fan-fics!" Lilly says out loud and crosses her arms and while she can't hear them, all of the school is snickering.

"_Did I?"_

"_Yes. And after five minutes you should say:_

_Albus Dumbledoree, _

_I cannot decide, _

_In which of the houses, _

_This girl should reside. _

_In the hundreds of years, _

_Since I was made, _

_Not one child has stumped me, _

_Like this one today. _

_So I shall suggest, _

_If we're to be fair, _

_She needs time to learn, _

_Then she can choose where." _

"_But, that is not true. You know were you want to go, don't you?"_

"_Well, I've thought of it in the past, but I'm not sure anymore_."

"_I can see what is in your past. Gryffindor seems to fit you well and Hufflepuff does not stand too far behind. You are smarter then you think, but as I said__you use trickery and__cunning means __to get the things you need, so into Slytherin you may succeed_."

"_I would like to be in Slytherin because I think it would be fun and Malfoy seems interesting, but Siren and Harry Potter are in Gryffindor. Dumbledore says it wouldn't be good if Siren and I were separated and I couldn't leave her there alone, so I guess Gryffindor is the best choice_."

"_You know what is written and what you will write. Be weary of truth and truthful of lies. Innocents and corruption may not be what they seem, but be careful corruption and innocents for they may become what they've been. You have opened the book that lays in your hearts, but can you live it without breaking apart_." He gives her a moment to think about this. Then right as she is about to ask her question, he yells out. "GRYFFINDOR!"

All of the Gryffindors stand up and cheer. At least this time they weren't caught off guard by witty retorts, Lilly bounds up to take a spot next to Harry. "Hiya!"

Dumbledore stands and the room goes quiet again. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Newer to some of you then others, but all with great hopes. Before we start the banquet I want to make sure you remember one thing: Wash behind your nose to keep your toes from becoming poles.

"Thank you."

Just as the food appeared Siren cried out so only there little group could hear her. "Oh, no! Cover Lilly's eyes! Cover them quick!"

Everyone looks at her like a mad woman and Lilly wears a look of 'why'.

"If she sees all of this great food she will pull a 'Lina Inverse' on us and we won't get anything to eat ourselves."

At that Lilly swiftly picks up a spoonful of potatoes and flings them at Siren before she could think any better.

Siren ducks, fully prepared for retaliation, then turns around to see were it went freezing in astonishment. The potatoes had flown through the Bloody Baron and into Malfoy's face. "Now I didn't expect that to happen. Sorry Mr. Baron… I'm really sorry Malfoy." As good as she tried she couldn't keep herself from smirking.

Lilly was wide eyed with the spoon still in hand pointing at the back of Siren's head. All of the Gryffindors and Slytherin in that area of the tables were either staring or holding back giggles.

Malfoy stood up in anger staring at Siren. "Woman! You have defaced me!"

Siren roles her eyes. "If you are a Slytherin, shouldn't you be able to replace it as quickly as it's taken. You wouldn't want to loose yourself in an accident. Now would you?"

"If you knew so much about Slytherins why weren't you chosen to be one yourself?"

"My dear friend—"

"I am not your friend!"

"Well, I don't consider you as not one and if you were my enemy I would still consider you as one for it makes thins so much more interesting. Either way my choices are my choices." She had fun putting emphasis on choices as she watched his face contort.

Malfoy stood there trying to pierce into her with his eyes, wishing with all of his might that he could say that he was her enemy, but he could see through her trick this time and was not going to fall for it.

The Baron looks from one to another. "Malfoy, if you can be out spoken by a Gryffindor, I suggest you sit down."

Siren bows to the Baron. "Thank you my lord."

"Your welcome my lady."

Malfoy let's his eyes drift to Lilly (still holding the spoon) and they soften before he violently wipes off the potatoes and sits down.

Siren turns back around to see Fred and George staring wide-eyed at her. "What? You look like you've never seen a ghost before."

"The Bloody Baron never talks to anyone but Slytherin unless it is in anger and even that is rare." They said in unison.

"You do realize he's still right behind me and probably listening to our conversation. I know I was listening to theirs. I found it quite interesting in fact and it had some really good points."

"But they weren't talking." Ron pointed out.

"Ah, so you were listening in too."

"WHAT?"

"Hahahaha. Your so cute Ron. Too bad you're taken."

"I am not."

"Oh, then do you want me to take you?"

"No!"

"Well, Hermione would kill me anyways."

Hermione's head shot to look at them. "I would what?"

"You would kill her if she took away your Ron." Lilly smiles at her, after finally having put down the spoon and starting to eat.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you like each other."

"No we don't?!" They said simultaneously.

Hermione spouts in anger, "He's my friend, but he's… so _him_."

"She so pushy and acts like all that matters is books."

"Well, you hardly even read any books. If you did you wouldn't have to study so hard when finals come around."

"At least I don't end up studying for two years in advance."

Lilly sighs in amusement. "Such a cute couple."

"We are not CUTE." They stare each other down.

"How would you know that they like each other?" Harry cut into the silence.

Both stopped arguing. "Yeah, how would you know we liked each other?"

All three of then looked at Siren. She was playing with her drink, taking sips now and then. 'Because you just said so' was at the tip of her tongue, but that would have been to mean. "Isn't it obvious?"

"NO!"

"She read you like a book." Lilly said while Siren took a big drink to spit it out again.

"Ak! Wrong pipe." Siren coughed.

"She read us like a book?"

"Yeah, come on, you sit next to each other all the time and get a weird look on your faces when someone of the opposite sex gives the other too much attention." Lilly goes back to her own food.

"No we don't."

"Not to mention talking in unison."

"Lets get off this subject." Hermione waved the conversation away. "How about you two tell us about where you went to school before this?"

Siren sits back in her chair. "Lilly, it's no secret that they like each other, so there's no reason why we can't tell them what clued us in" Lilly shot her a stern look. "I can see things like the future and every once in a while, when I'm bored, I will get out my Tarot cards for fun and ask questions. Lilly and I were doing that last night to get a lil' insight on things."

"What? That's absurd. Being such an educated person as yourself I wouldn't have thought you would get pulled into such things." Hermione admonishes.

"What things?"

"Fortune telling. Divination. You can't actually believe those?"

"It's for fun, then I just learned that I am a lil' better then others so I make educated guesses. Wouldn't have said anything if you didn't show the signs that Lilly was talking about."

"What can you learn from Divination? All it teaches you is how to cheat people out of time and money."

Ron leans over and whispers to Siren. "She doesn't like the Divination teacher because she kept on predicting Harry's death."

"It's not that I don't like her, it's just that anyone could do what she does. All it is is guess work. It wasn't even accurate."

Siren looks around. It was still dinner, but desert looked to be coming soon as people were dwindling on the cuisine and saving up for sweets. There was still too much time left before the banquet was over. "Okay, how about I show you?"

"Show me?"

"Yes, I can read the reflection in a cup of pumpkin juice and tell you about the person. How about Ron's cu—?"

"Okay, here's my cup." Hermione shoves her cup into Sirens face.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have an open mind. There's too much of a risk that you will refute what I say because you don't want to admit I'm right. Of course I can't do Lilly's or Harry's because Lilly is my best friend and Harry is too popular. It has to be Ron's."

"Very well." She grabs Ron's cup in mid-drink and hands it to Siren.

Siren looks deep into the cup.

"Anything yet?"

"You have got to give me at least a little time… I see a rat. An old friend I believe, back from the dead. Two years since Ron has last seen him. Not a confident fellow, not entirely bad, but he is very swayed by his present company. Harry seems to be the focus of that little rift now. Let's see if I can change it so it's a little more Ron oriented." She swishes the cup. "Okay. I see your brothers and sister. Ginny holds within her a darkness, a tainted past. Fred and George had a little money problem, but Harry helped them on that. You have another brother I do not know. Likes to write papers. Up tight character that spends most of his time working. A brother older then him has something to do with dragons… Oo! I know this one. I got it when my dad went to Egypt. That is where your other brother is. Not the one that has to do with dragons or the up tight one, but the one with the ponytail. He's cute. Now does that satisfy you?"

"Anyone could have known all of that. His family picture was in the Daily Prophet when they won money and went to Egypt. Plus you went to his house, you could have easily learned the rest of that." Hermione frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I live in a Muggle family so we don't get the paper and Remus didn't want us staying too long."

Ron looked at Hermione. "Come on, how could she know about the money Harry gave Fred and George or Wormtail."

"That could have been guess work. She probably knew your family was poor and that Harry—"

"Okay, I will do yours. Maybe then you will believe me." She didn't like were that almost went. This was getting into too much of a fight. They didn't even seem to notice that desert had come. She takes Hermione's cup. "… Hmm… That's odd I see two of you. About two years ago, the same time Ron lost his rat, two of you were going to this school. It was leading you into a nervous break down. Maybe a Doppelganger of some sort? Oh, and if your basing part of your dislike on the thing that Harry and Ron did last year with their homework that had something to do with stars, I too get the feeling that the teacher was an idiot."

"Okay, you've said enough. I get it now. You can see into the past, but that doesn't mean you can see into the future."

"HA! Do you know how hard it is to see into the future? It's always changing. That's why I do it for fun. The idea of being able to see the future is so you can change it or at least be prepared and I'm sure you would agree with me when I say that if you change the future you technically never saw it."

After that they started desert, once again talking about different sweets they have had, when they were done all the food disappeared and they went up to the dorms for sleep. Once they got the password, however, Lilly and Siren said they had forgotten to talk to McGonagall about something and disappeared into a deserted corridor.

"I can't believe you said all of that about Ron and Hermione." Lilly pulled Siren to the side.

"Well, I'm sorry Lilly, but our plan was clearly going down the tube. I had to keep her from asking questions without raising suspicion. I couldn't just say 'let's talk about Quidditch instead'. Plus, I knew she would forget about her question if I brought up Divination."

"At least now it's over. With school, they should forget all about how little they know about us." Lilly sighed.

"True. It should be fun being in all of the same classes as them. Can't wait until Magical Critters class." Siren said sarcastically.

"Ah! What will Hagrid throw at us this year?"

"It's so nice to be in the wizarding world, as long as it doesn't kill us, they can revive us. But then again… We technically don't exist, so if something happens to us, all they have to say is we went home."

"… Let's go back now I don't want to think about that." Lilly's face went serious again.

"What? It was just a joke."

"And Draco's father is a desk clerk. The Death Eaters are after us and who knows how much of the Ministry is corrupted. Only Dumbledore would know the difference, but he wouldn't be able to prove anything because we wouldn't technically be missing if we don't technically exist."

"Now you are scaring me."

"How am I scaring you?"

"You sound like me."

"I scare myself."


	5. Classes

Fabrications of the Mind

Note: It has been questioned if all of the Death Eaters were there in book four. In this story I am taking the belief that the Death Eaters Harry saw are the ones who meet with Voldemort personally and there are others below them. I also have Voldemort put more emphasis on his 'S' because I think it fits him better and it was a nice effect in the Shannara books.

Ch 5: Classes

The night of the Death Eaters return:

Within moments after they left, the Death Eaters returned to the waiting Voldemort.

"Were isss she?"

Lucius Malfoy steps forward. "I'm sorry my Lord." For a moment the Cruciatus curse coursed through his body. "We were caught off guard for there were two girls of your description in the room. I have reason to believe that both are from the other world."

"Two? Tell, me what happened."

"We apparated into the room. I missed Lupin with a stunning spell, but Goyle hit him with a total petrifaction. Wormtail completely missed the first girl with his stupefy and the other was hit by Crabbe's Avada Kedavra."

"She'sss dead?"

"No, she is very much alive. She is the one who did this to my mask." He let's the moonlight catch the crack halfway down the center of his mask. "We thought she was dead, but then she attacked us. She moved too fast for us to see and our spells went right through her. She said something about making her save verses death spell and going DBZ on us. We had no choice but to flee when she gave us the chance. She also said something to Wormtail."

"Wormtail, what did she sssay?"

"Sh… She sa…said my name and that she knew who I was and what I have done. Then she sa… said that I was n…no threat to her, so she would let me go and kill me if I came back. She let all of us go."

"Interesssting. And the other?"

Lucius spoke again. "She doesn't seem a threat, but she referred to Lupin as a 'nice character' and seemed to know we came for her."

"Very well. Lupin hasss now been warned of usss. He will take them to Dumbledore. Dumbledore will keep them at Hogwartsss. We will have to get them out of Hogwartsss. Inform our friendsss in Hogsssmead that we will be needing their ssservicesss. To keep an eye on thingsss… You three have sssonsss at Hogwartsss don't you?" Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle nod. "We need insssidersss who can get a little clossser then our dear Sssnape. I want them to be thossse insssidersss, to keep an eye on our little girlsss."

*            *            *

Banquet night:

            After all of the students have gone off to bed, Hagrid slips out with two huge burlap bags. He goes to the Whomping Willow, grabs a stick and pushes the knob, slipping into the darkness.

Remus and Sirius sat in the Shrieking Shack waiting for Hagrid's arrival.

"I don't know what it is with those girls." Remus exclaims in frustration.

"What, Remus do you have a crush?"

"No. It's just that… when I'm around them I feel like I am a kid again. Like this morning when Siren and I were trying to wake up Lilly. I can't believe I actually fell for Siren's instructions."

"What were they?" Sirius raises an eyebrow.

"With that look there's no way I'm telling you." He hit's Sirius in the face with a pillow. "Either way, when she bolted with the camera, I felt more as if I was a… a pup then anything else. It was the same when her and Lilly were tickling me in front of Ollavander's."

"A pup?"

"Yes. I felt as if I was a wolf stalking its prey, but it was for fun and I knew that. I have never acted like that before with a girl. Not even my girlfriend in seventh year and surely not with one half my age."

"So you're a late bloomer. Such things happen."

"Oh, will you please stop that." Remus ordered exasperated.

"Why? I'm having so much fun." He gives a chuckle at Remus' face, all serious and annoyed.

"There has to be something more going on with them. Otherwise Voldemort wouldn't have chased them to my house."

"Well of course. He probably wanted to know what was in those books."

"But how would he know about the books? If he did, he would know that they only cover what has already happened. No there must be more to it. They have to have something or can do something."

"Oh, what? Are you going to blame it on some special ability that they have for how you feel. That's lame. It's like an Aurror blaming the Death Eaters for their tea getting cold."

They hear a noise from the tunnel and Hagrid appears. "I'm 'ere. Brought ya all somet'in ta eat. Should last ya a while."

Remus moves to take one of the bags. "So, did Siren make it into Slytherin?"

"Slytherin? She's a Gryffindor, so's the littler one. Bloody hilarious though, tha' Sortin' Hat bellowed out laughin' when Siren put it on. Then it said 'that is the most Slytherin reason me has ever heard to be in a 'ouse.' Next thing next, it yelled out Gryffindor. All the students were caught off their guard. Some of the Slytherin even bolted up clapping. Took the Gryffindor's 'while. But that is that. They both be in Gryffindor now. Quite a show it t'was."

"I wonder what her reason was?"

"Well, ya jus' gonna have ta ask 'er sometimes."

*            *            *

At breakfast they got their schedules. Lilly and Siren already knew what theirs were because they had to work it out with Dumbledore, but they weren't going to say anything. Even with this prior knowledge, Siren was not prepared that morning to remember about Charms.

"Nooo. I didn't want to know that at this time. I'd rather remember halfway through class. Better yet, after class is over." Siren wined.

Harry turned to her. "What is it?"

"Charms, first class of the first day with Hufflepuff."

"Come on, that's not bad."

Lilly goes wide-eyed. "You have no idea what she had to do to make pancakes for Remus." Nicely enough Lilly had caught up with the rest of the fifth years before they even talked to Dumbledore, but Siren was a different story. She was able to memorize the spells fairly well, but doing them was something else. She couldn't seem to do spells when another person wanted her to. However, she was becoming quite good at doing spells when she wants to, as long as she doesn't think about it too much. Which means, no matter how well she knows the spell, in class she will be a spell-casting hazard. They don't even want to speak of Remus' house.

"What did she have to do?" Hermione now looked up from her schedule.

"Think of what spells you would use to make pancakes when all you have is the ingredients and a frying pan."

"Yeah."

"Then use something completely different."

"It's not my fault I'm not as good as you." Siren pouts. "You who could probably learn all of the first year spells in one… no half a night. I'm probably the worse person here."

"You can't be worse then Neville." Hermione tries to cheer her up.

She smiles at Hermione. "Does that mean Neville and I can have a contest on who can set the classroom in flames first using an aqua create?"

Ron looks over to her schedule. "Well, your good at divination and we have that next with Ravenclaw again."

"Oo, that sounds fun. Maybe I can actually survive charms for that. The question is will anyone else survive?" 

"…Never mind, after Herbology we have double potions with Slytherin. Why do we always get potions with Slytherin?" bemoaned a disgruntled Ron.

They head off to charms at the end of their meal. That day they were to go over every spell they learned the year before. Lilly did great, even better then Hermione who had a slight problem with the Cheer charms. However, as predicted, Siren gave Neville a run for his money. The first thing she did was make bets with all the people she could. Jaime even got into it so they would have to split the goods when she won. Then they were off. For every spell Neville messed up on, she cast perfect if you ignored the results. The summoning and banishing spells had a tendency to run a rampage. Her cheering charm only worked on inanimate objects, which shouldn't have been possible with that spell. From there it just got worse. In the end they made a total of three galleons, five sickles, two knuts, and a bagful of sweets. What astonished people most was that the teacher could find nothing wrong with her casting, at least Neville would mess up on wand movement or pronunciation.

When it came time for divination class it was Harry's time to be worried. Every year the teacher predicted his death and after Siren's display of the past, he wasn't to sure anymore that one of these times the teacher's predictions wouldn't catch up with him. He entered her room bracing himself for what she will say. Going over all of the possibilities. Then, near the end of class, it comes.

They were working on Lithomancy, which is divination using candle light reflected off of precious stone. Ron had insisted on paring up with Siren to prove that he wasn't in love with Hermione (How this proved it Harry didn't know). Either way Ron and Lilly were sitting next to each other doing Siren's and Harry's readings. Both of them seemed to be having a little trouble.

"Blue! No, yellow. Purple. I Dunno." Lilly collapses onto the table. "Their all so pretty. I can't decide."

Professor Trelawney circles over. This is what Harry was dreading, he just knew she would take over his reading and tell him that he is going to die this year. She looks down at Lilly. "It is only the first stone you see that matters my dear. You say it was the blue one, so that is the one you use." She looks down at the notes they were to take on their readings. "Oh, my dears you _are_ having quite some trouble." She sits down between Ron and Lilly. "Let me see this." This was the moment Harry was dreading. He knew she was about to read his fortune. Harry took a big breath and closes his eyes. "That's odd. No wonder you haven't been able to get anything that makes sense. This girl doesn't seem to exist."

Girl? Harry looks up. "What do you mean?"

"All I see is that she is dead, but that cannot be right. She's sitting right before me. Here let me try Ms. Jinx." She closes her eyes, and then opens them again. "Ah! There we go. You will do just what you are expected to do. Which will tear your friendship apart and will lead you to the life of a Death Eater. Now that's much better. For a moment there I thought I lost my touch."

The whole class was staring at Professor Trelawney in shock at how cheery she could be at making such a prediction. Then class ended and, to say the least, on the way out most of the students were giving Lilly odd looks. Lavender and Parvati, who got to the ladder right after her, insisted on going down hazardously without turning their backs to her and were careful to walk behind the four of them.

The rest of the classes went without a hitch. In fact, they all had a lot of fun in Herbology. They were to transplant Hoppers. These were little blue round plants that liked to hop around when they are unearthed. It was explained that they would grow to the size of watermelons and then burst with new Hoppers, which would hop around to find a good spot to plant themselves. Lilly thought it would be fun to put one down Harry's robe. It really got good when Harry thought it was Siren who put it down his rode and retaliated. But then it backfired because Siren had watched her put the Hopper down Harry's robe and snuck one out of class to put down Lilly's. Harry had to admit that this year was definitely more interesting then last year and that he wouldn't doubt that Lilly and Siren had more up their sleeves.

Finally it was time for potions, but for some odd reason (mainly their experience with Hoppers) they weren't quite dreading it as before. They came into Snape's dungeon a fit full of giggles that threatened to knock them all to the ground. Finally they sat down towards the front.

Snape walks in and Lilly wipes the drool from her mouth. "I see we have two new students today." His eyes swiftly zero in on Siren's. "Ms. Thyl, Siren Thyl. Do you know what your name spells if you rearrange the letters?"

Siren smiles evilly as her eyes light up with a thought. "Well, if you add in my middle name it spells 'Realy I'm Sith' from Star Wars."

"That is not what I am talking about. Your name also spells 'Slytherin'."

"Oh, well if it is any consolation, my middle name is Mia, so it can't be Slytherin."

"Is that spelled M-I-A?"

"Yes."

"Then I would imagine that to be worse for a Gryffindor as it spells 'I am Slytherin'." Snape's eyes snap to Lilly as she lets out a little giggle, and then return as Siren begins to talk again.

"I guess my parents had a bad sense of humor."

"I thought I heard your parents were Muggles?"

"So, they had a very very bad sense of humor." Lilly couldn't help but snort at this one as she was trying so hard not to make a sound.

"And you, Ms. Jinx, I hope your middle name is not 'I am' as well because we already have one jinx in this classroom."

"No sir. My middle name is 'Imay'."

"Then you better not jinx me and you should stay away from Neville, he has enough problems already. Five points from Gryffindor for back talking a teacher." Snape backs away to address the whole class. "Today we are going to do a little review. Tell me why we don't mix the skin of a Horn toad straight before or after you put in eyes of a ashwinder?" Hermione's hand shoots into the air. A moment goes by. He calls on another student to answer the question. "No, it is because the two will cancel each other out. Can anyone tell me why the Ministry of Magic outlawed love potions?" Hermione's hand shot up again, but this time Snape's attention was now on the two girls right next to her, who were whispering. "Ms. Thyl, would you like to share your little conversation with the class?"

"Well, Lilly was just asking me if I knew the answer to your last question and I was explaining to her that the wording of her question was the reason why love potions were outlawed."

"And how did she word her question?"

"I quote 'Why can't we use love potions? I wouldn't mind using one on Snape. It would be fun to see the inside of his room.' End of quote."

The room was silent in shock. Snape stared them down for a second then turned to the black board. He was not prepared for an answer like that. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, ten for not paying attention in class and ten for making a lewd comment about a teacher. Both of you will see me after class for detention and nothing more-"

He is interrupted by Lilly swearing, "DAMN!"

She earns many gaping looks.

 "-And that is Professor Snape to you two. Another five points for swearing, Miss Jinx. However that is a very good example of why Love potions were outlawed, so that people like Ms. Jinx does not misuse them." He begins to write on the board. "This is today's assignment. You will group up in pairs. Now let's see if you can figure out what this potion is by it's components. At the end of class you are to apply it correctly into use. Now begin."

Lilly comes up to Harry. "Harry, do you think we could be partners? I'm starting to think that it is not good for two extremes, mainly Siren and I to be paired up together in classes."

"Sure."

Ron turns to Harry. "But then who am I going to work with?"

"Oo, then can I grab Neville?" Siren pops in.

"You want to work with me?" Neville turns pink.

"Then it's settled! I'll get the ingredients." She skips away before anyone can say otherwise.

"But…but." Ron looks around for a partner, but all that was left was Hermione. "No way! This is a set up. I do _not_ like Hermione."

"Well, we're stuck with each other and if you don't like me then why are we even friends." Hermione storms off to get the supplies.

Lilly hugs Harry from the back. "Now that that's settled we all have our couples." She kisses him on the cheek. "Tootles!" Lilly skips off to join Siren.

Ron turns to Harry. "I now understand why those two hit and play jokes on each other so much, there is always something their waiting to get revenge on. Their worse then Fred and George."

The girls come back and they start working. However, Siren couldn't help but notice that Snape was looking at her funny. Was it because he knew what had happened in charms and disapproved of her partnership with Neville? Or was it her wand? Definitely the longest wand in Hogwarts, she had it hooked in a belt she had made for it. She would have put it in her robes, but it was too big and would be hard to get out. She quite liked pulling it out like a sword anyways, even if it preferred to curl up like a whip. However, it was more likely that he was told by Voldemort to keep an eye on her and Lily. She just hoped that he wouldn't be asked to do anything too bad that might blow his cover.

Either way, Neville and Siren, worked diligently making sure everything was perfect. Not before long they were to the point that all that was left to do was to sit back and relax as the potion cooled down.

"So, 'Mione, have you figured out what it is?" Siren and Neville lean over the table to talk to Hermione and Ron.

"It wasn't very hard to figure out with all of the fire based ingredients, it's a solution to keep the fires in Hogwarts burning longer, but it is charmed so it can't spread beyond the potion. That way if a student accidentally trips into the fire they won't hurt themselves and it will still make us hot and toasty."

"I figured it was something like that. It reminded me of how I use to make homemade napalm."

"How did you do that?" Hermione gasped.

"If I remember correctly, you take a thing of orange juice then pour powdered dishwashing detergent until the orange juice will absorb no more. That's where the saying 'I make my punch like I make my napalm', comes from" Siren grins.

"Well, with any luck you will actually be able to light your potion." Lilly joins into the conversation.

"You ought to know that I am no idiot. I had Neville do the charm while I was mainly in charge of the poti—"

"OW!" A voice screamed out behind Siren and Neville.

They all turned around to see Malfoy holding his bloody broken wrist over the table, still grasping the excess components in it.

"What is going on here?" Snape was there within seconds.

"That woman attacked me with her wand." He gives Siren a piecing gaze.

"**Oh! **Your _agony_ has pierced MY _cold heart_." Siren dramatically tosses her head back and snaps it forward again while bringing her hands to her heart with a hollow thwap. "Professor, I did not attack him with my wand, my wand attacked him. It appears that it does not like people putting unsanctioned materials in my potions. If I could give it a doggy treat I would."

"I highly doubt that your wand acted on it's own." Snape turns to her for an explanation.

"If you want proof I'll show you." She takes her wand from her belt and throws it as hard as she could. It stops in mid air and hurls back at her at twice the speed. She ducks it once as it flies through a group of students and catches it on the way back. Struggling to hold it inches from the middle of her forehead. "It seems to have a quite loving temper as it tries to kill me." It Zorks her (Zork = a light bop on the nose.) before it quiets down. "Hey! That's no fair… I should also say it has quite a humor."

"You could have done that with a simple spell."

"I'm sorry Professor, but you know how I am with spells, I clearly am not at the level of skill to do such a thing. If you doubt my word I suggest you send an owl to Olivander. This is a prototype from his workshop. He wouldn't have sold it to me if it weren't that it would not leave me. I fact it is a really nice wand for using as a boomer—EEP" The wand smacks her on the ass. "You! Stop that. I will put you in the box if you don't behave! Really now."

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for not being able to control your wand and I expect to see you to after class Mr. Malfoy. Now it is time to try out your potions. I hope everyone did well. You wouldn't want to find out what would happen if you messed up and then try to apply it."

The potions were quite interesting. Some people tried to drink theirs, others tried to apply it on their skin, but Snape didn't say a word. When everyone had tried it out he finally told them what it was and that the those who tried it on their skin should stay away from fire, while the ones who drank it should not try to go off and breathe fire because they probably wouldn't be able to hold their breath out long enough for the fire to die down and for them to watch themselves when they go to the bathroom. As for Lilly, Malfoy and Siren, they were to enjoy cleaning out the caldrons without the lovely use of magic. That is after Malfoy came back from Madam Pomfrey's.

"Our first day of school, our first day of detention Ain't life grand?" Siren chirps sarcastically as she works.

"Lilly, your female, could you help me with this? At home menial labor is for house elves not humans and I can't use my left hand." Malfoy drones. 

"I'm so glad you noticed! Of course I will help you." Lilly skips across the room to him.

Siren begins to sing. "_Lilly and Draco sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jud punching Draco in the baby carriage._ Ow, that would hurt."

"Shouldn't you be working instead of jabbering away?" Malfoy scowls.

"Well, if your going to treat me that way, I will just have to make you pay for any knowledge on how to win Lilly's heart. It's not like you called her over there for her help you anyways."

Malfoy turns quickly to Lilly. "How can you be friends with such a _woman_?"

"Because we get along well. We know each other's likes and dislikes and how to use them to the fullest… For better or for worse."

"But you're complete opposites!" he says astonished.

"Really? In appearance maybe, but I think you would think differently if you got to know her. In fact, I bet if you didn't insult her wand (Giggle) you two would have become good friends."

"We would not!" Malfoy's face contorts into that of horror.

"Yes you would. You two are so much alike it can be scary; you're even both left-handed. The only difference is that she's a little truer to her feelings and has a little more practice with manipulation. That's the problem you have with her."

A moment of silence goes by before Malfoy talks again. "Do you really wish you could give Professor Snape a love potion?"

"Hell yeah! He may be twice my age, but he is still hot and that attitude just makes it better… Well you should be able to do the rest. That was a hard one. I should go back to the one I was working on. Of course you do know that I wouldn't mind using one on you either." She skips back to Siren before he could say anything back. Leaving him with his thoughts.

Siren smiles at her. "So, did you ask to see his wand?"

"I'm going to kill you one of these days." Lilly grumbles slightly embarrassed at the innuendo.

"But didn't you hear? I'm already dead."


	6. Quidditch to Keep

Fabrications of the Mind

Ch 6: Quidditch to Keep

"So, it has come to this Jaime?"

"Siren, do you really think you're going to kill me?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"So are my enemies. Your point?" Siren stands ready with a light saber in hand (Star Wars).

"If you kill me, you will be all alone."

"I am all alone."

"What if I kill you first?"

"You can't."

"Oh?"

"I'm already dead, or have you forgotten? Only we know what we write. DRAGON SLAVE!"

That night Lilly woke up with a start. She just had the worst dream she has ever experienced and forgot it. Only one thing remained clear: She wanted a Light Saber and she should have been the one doing the Dragon Slave not Siren. Why she was thinking this? She had no idea and went back to bed for a blissful sleep.

*          *          *

The next morning Lilly bound off to breakfast ready for a new day… That is the sarcastic version of her morning. However, she did eventually get to charms, which was becoming a bore. The only thing that kept it interesting was watching Siren's attempts to do spells. So far Siren had made up five spells and had gotten good at getting ten spells to give off the same reaction more then once so she could use them even if they didn't do what they were technically suppose to do. The teacher had to say that in a wizarding duel she would have the advantage because the other person would have no idea what she was really casting. Of course he said all of this to her as she practiced well away from him and any of the other students, so she doesn't hurt anyone.

History of Magic was a different story. Mr. Binns seemed to have perfected his ability to make the students fall asleep over the summer. Even Hermione was having problems, but Lilly was the first to conk out, and the second and the third. One would have to admit she did have a head start, she was asleep the first time one minute after he started talking. Siren just stopped bothering to wake her up after a while. But then something amazing happened. Siren started to ask questions. This woke everyone up as she got into a heated conversation with Mr. Binns. Eventually the whole class got in on this phenomenon and Lilly had to forgo her sleep. It ended up that they where talking about the history of the Ministry of Magic and when he got to the classifications of beasts and Centaurs, Siren had asked about the Centaurs view of this, which started a debate on the Ministry's ability to make unbiased decisions.

The rest of the day went well. It ended with Defense Against Dark Arts, which was nothing special. Because it was known all around the teaching world that Hogwarts now had a history of going through D.A.D.A teachers, most teachers decided to stayed well away, to say the least. The only one that they could get was fresh out of school. No more then a shy, unsure boy in his twenties, who had a problem tripping over his own robes. He couldn't even make it to Hogwarts in time for the banquet. All he did was read and give assignments out of the book. Then dinner came. It was there that they got the news.

"What?!" Ron spit out his food.

"Ewwww." Lilly was sitting right next to him.

Fred and George sounded with enthusiasm. "In two weeks they're going to have tryouts for the new Gryffindor Keeper. You should tryout, Ron. It would be a blast if you got on the team."

"Oo, I should tryout to."

They turn to Siren. "You play Quidditch?"

"No, but I'm not bad on a broom and I played goalie in soccer."

Fred shook his head. "I've heard about soccer and there's just no comparison with Quidditch."

"So, I've never been on a losing teem in any sport and there is no reason I shouldn't try. Plus, I've always have been good at angles it should be easy for me to follow the ball."

"'Should'. Well if you make the team, we'll be waiting for ya, but you will have tough competition with our Ron trying out."

"The more the merrier. I will be looking forward to it."

"See you then."

"Mattne. (Later)" she turns to Harry. "Do you think I could borrow your broom? I don't have one."

Harry swallows. "No problem. I didn't know you could fly."

"I didn't know either." She gives him a smile.

"What? You're trying out and you don't know how to fly?!"

"No, I haven't flown for a long time and forgot how good I am. I'm pretty sure I'm not bad, but I don't remember how good 'not bad' is. At least it should be interesting to say the least."

"To say the least." He slumps back into his food.

"Well, good luck." Ron extends his hand and they shake. "May the best man win."

"May the best love-of-Hermione win." Siren shakes back as hard as she could and tightens her grip, smiling at him.

"Well, thank you for the vote of confidence." He's still holding her hand.

"What? I was talking about myself. I thought you said you didn't love her, but then if you do we should have an equal chance." They break their grip only when they catch sight of Hermione stunned as she was taking a bite out of her chicken. "Ain't she cute?"

"No, not one bit." But as much as he tries Ron couldn't help but smile.

Dinner came and went. Siren decided to use her free time to read up on Quidditch and take a look at Harry's broom. They wouldn't be able to practice until Saturday because homework seemed to pile up quick this week. Ron thinks it's a conspiracy to give them as much homework as possible before Quidditch started and then the teachers would have to ease up so that the players could have time to practice. That started a big debate between him, Siren, Lilly and Hermione on conspiracies. Siren and Lilly started suggesting weird and impossible things, while Hermione got in to refute their ideas. After that they went to bed.

*          *          *

Finally, Saturday came. As soon as they got done with breakfast, all six of them were out on the field. Lilly had asked if she could also ride Harry's broom because it was a Firebolt, but Malfoy butted in and said she could ride his. When Crabbe and Goyle tried to come along, Malfoy whispered something to them and they hurried off. To this Lilly replied that she would ride both and Siren mysteriously started laughing. Hermione just wanted to watch, not to mention the fact that she is suspicious of Malfoy. Ron even was able to barrow one of his brothers brooms so they could all practice together, but secretly he wanted to show off some moves to Lilly.

"Siren, would you like to go first." Harry holds out his Firebolt.

"Sure" She takes the broom, breathes in, grips it tight, and then she's off. It was like flying in her dreams (which she is very good at), but she didn't have to worry about falling. She trusted the broom. She does flips and twirls. She does everything she could think of. She works on moving herself around on the broom and moving the broom around her. She was even able to spin around in a tight circle as to keep one eye in the same spot so she can see but still build up speed so she could quickly bolt into any direction (Which she had to wonder if that was humanly possible). At the end she even surfed on it before jumping off and giving it back to Harry.

"WOW!" Ron stood open mouthed. "How could you forget that you could fly that well?"

Siren gave him puppy-dog eyes and shrugged. "Well, I never really tried. When you live in the middle of nowhere, you learn to find fun wherever you can. One of the things my sister and I did was balance on stools."

"Great!" Ron perks up. "I guess that proves you love Hermione more then I do. She's all yours! Such a sweet couple."

"Thank you, but no matter how much I love her, I have sworn myself only to those of the opposite sex and you were also going to tryout so you are truly the one for her. (Kiss)" 

"Oo oo oo! MY TURN!" Lilly jumps up and down.

Harry turns to her. "O—"

"We can ride together." Malfoy covers Lilly's view of Harry.

"YAY!" She gets on behind Malfoy and they rise into the air before anyone can object. Harry takes their lead not trusting Malfoy with Lilly.

"Now hang on tight." Malfoy calls back to Lilly as she tightens her grip around his waist. Just then, he caught sight of two black blurs heading towards them. He dodges just in time to miss the bludgers. One of them hits Harry nearly off his broom. Malfoy and Lilly are off at full speed being chased.

While the people below gape in horror, Siren takes off one of her steel-toed boots and grabs Ron's broom. Harry regains his balance and bolts after the two. Within seconds Harry and Siren are side by side, she tosses him her other shoe, and Malfoy is far ahead still dodging bludgers.

"Harry, use the shoe to hit the bludgers. I think they're cursed." Siren yells, and then adds in sarcastically. "I must say who ever is doing this is sure original. Who would have thought to send cursed bludgers at us while we are practicing Quidditch? Simply brilliant."

Meanwhile, Malfoy dives into the Forbidden Forest. "We might be able to lose them here. What ever you do, stay close and don't let go."

"What do you think I am doing? EEP!" One nearly misses Lilly's head as it rams itself into a tree.

"Are you alright?"

"Mentally or physically?" She responds dazed.

"Well, I'm glad you can still make jokes. Hang on, we're going up." One of the bludgers hits the tip of the broom sending them spiraling for a moment before he could right it.

"You think I'm Joooooooooooooking?" They shoot up into the branches of the trees.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this." Malfoy gets a mouth full of leaves and is glad he didn't have Lilly get on in the front. If he did, she would be getting all of this and some of those branches stung.

Harry's voice extrudes from bellow them. "Where are you two? We've come to help."

"We're above you!" Malfoy returns as they get hit in the tail and shoot down, passing Siren.

"Now we're below you!" Lilly hysterically adds.

"Would you two make up your minds?" Siren's voice speeds after them. "ACK! I think you two have a couple of stalkers. One for each."

"Oh, yes! They just want to give us a big fat battered KISS! I'm sorry but THIS kissing booth is out of order." Lilly turns to see where Siren is and nearly gets hit in the face again. She must say that they really do like her.

"Are you sure? Or should I add bludgers to your list?"

Lilly turns to shake her fist at her and nearly falls off.

"I thought I told you to hang on!" Malfoy growls back.

"Details! Details!"

They fly through the forest as fast as they could, but the bludgers still kept coming and Harry and Siren couldn't seem to find them long enough to stick around. Malfoy couldn't help but think that there was something wrong. Harry had the better broom, and even though he didn't like to admit it, Harry was also the better flier. Not to mention Siren, no wonder she broke his father's mask, she is inhuman. Voldemort could have her! It was Lilly who he cared about and she clearly had nothing Lord Voldemort needed. She was helpless, only he could protect her. SHPLACK!

Malfoy had flown through an area of dense leaves and found themselves head first in a spiders web along with the bludgers not far behind. No matter how hard he struggled, he just made it worse and he couldn't get to his wand. "Lilly! Are you all right?

Lilly was caught a little below him to his right. She wasn't moving, but she looked up. "I don't like Spidies. Me thinks we need to get out of here before the owner of this web finds us."

"Can you reach my wand?"

"Where is it?"

"In my robe. On the left."

"I can try." She struggles to reach down into the depths of his robes. Navigating her way through the folds of cloth. The web shakes. "What's that?"

"Just keep concentrating on the wand. It's just the bludgers."

"Okay." Lilly continues to search. "Is this it?"

"_No…_" Malfoy squeaks as he feels her hand touching his skin.

"But, it feels like it! It's hard, long, thick-"

"I… I assure you that… that is not it! A little… more to the left I believe." His voice strains to come out, but Lilly is a little too preoccupied to take heed and continues searching.

"I GOT IT!" Lilly pulls out the wand, looks up and freezes. The owner of the web not only is there, but also has Draco's shoulders pinned as the spider begins to put him into a cocoon.

Malfoy grabs the wand out of her hand. "INCENDIO!" The spider lights on fire. "INCENDIO!" The web catches on fire and Malfoy quickly pulls Lilly into his broom and flies away before the bludgers can catch up. Before they knew it, Harry and Siren had them flanked on both sides for protection.

"Are you two okay?" Siren looks them over. Malfoy was burnt, scratched up pretty bad, and still had webbing on his clothes. Lilly was fine and dandy. All she had was some twigs in her hair. Siren wished she could say the same. It was hard work finding them. If it weren't for Harry she would have fallen off her broom when she hit that tree. He wasn't much better, like Malfoy, all three of them got hit by all of the little things and a couple of the big ones. "… Malfoy, we better get you to the Hospital Wing. Those burns look bad."

They head back to the field to find Madam Hooch waiting for them. The bludgers continue their attack, but are thwarted by Sirens shoes. Finally, they get them back in the box and head off to take care of their injuries. Ron and Hermione join in. Malfoy hangs in the back.

"Soooo, Lilly? How was Malfoy's broomSTICK?" Siren slithered up behind Lilly, resting her head on Lilly's shoulder as they walked.

"It was quite an adventure. How was Harry's?" Lily chirped. At this Malfoy had to blush even though there was no way she could have known what she had mistaken for his wand.

"Fast and exciting like riding the wind, wild and passionate. Now tell me what you thought." Siren replied in a gossipy tone. It was clear that the others hadn't caught on yet, except for maybe Malfoy, which was more of a reason to continue.

"It was nice and smooth when I caressed it. The way it went up and down was beautiful. I could just lose myself in his lead. A pleasure that throbbed throughout my body." Malfoy's eyes went wide when she said this. All he could think was '_Does she know?'_

Siren catches his face. "What _did_ you two do in there? I think Draco is going to explode or have a nosebleed. But, then it's nice to know he gets the joke, I just wonder if he thinks it's a joke."

Everyone turns as he straightens up all dignified. "_Woman,_ I do not know what you are talking about. I don't see anything funny about _broomsticks_."

Lilly puts his arm around her shoulders and pouts. "Come on. It wasn't that bad. I actually had a lot of fun. It's not every day something tries to kill you… That is unless you are Siren."

"I can understand why."

"Come! Come!" Lilly skips out from under Malfoy's arm and lightly pulls him forward. "We will get you all cleaned up, then go to lunch. You can join us at the Gryffindor table."

"How about you join me at the Slytherin?"

"But there is one of you and five of us, it would be much easier the other way around."

"…"

Hermione hurries off ahead. "I don't see what is so great about their broomsticks. We learned how to ride them in first year. When you get right down to it they are all the same."

Siren gives Hermione a look. "And you have tried many?"

"I don't have to."

Siren and Lilly look at each other. "I think she's catching on." Then they bust up laughing.

They go see Madam Pomfrey and get a potion to make them as good as new. Then, after a lot of coxing, Lilly gets Draco to come to the Gryffindor table with her for lunch. It was a quite interesting meal as they sat there in silence. Malfoy was actually glad when Siren started up a conversation on how all of the students were talking about him sitting at the Gryffindor table. However, Siren's exchange with the Bloody Baron did flare up his hate for her again as he wondered what they could possibly be whispering about.

Needless to say, Siren is the new Gryffindor keeper.


	7. Malfoy's Mistake

Bed to Bed Fun : )

Ch 7: Night! Night!

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron are in their common room.

Snape is about to storm back off to Dumbledore' office.

Dumbledore is sill in his office.

            PJ is traveling through the school.

            And one more player in this game of life is one their way to the dungeons. 

~*~

Harry goes to get his Firebolt from his room for the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. In seconds he is charging back down with a note in his fist. "We've got to go! We don't have much time." He grabs Hermione by the arm and heads out the door.

"What's wrong?" Ron trails behind.

"Read this." Harry hands them the note.

Hermione reads it out loud. "Dear Pothead, I have your broom and unless you come to the dungeons right now, it will be forever lost to you at the start of the game. Just fallow the glow-in-the-dark paint you left under your bed."

Ron tore it from her hands. "That's impossible! How could a person get into the Gryffindor common room and out without anyone seeing? Surely no Gryffindor would have done it."

Harry wasn't sure at first, but then it hit him when they had gotten down to the dungeons and used a spell to act as a black light. On one wall there was a chain of smileys and flowers. "PJ! Only she knows everything that she put under my bed and she would know where I keep my broom too."

"So she is evil!"

"I don't know." Harry felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just couldn't quite believe that PJ had double-crossed him. With that they continued down in silence, into the catacombs of the dungeon.

~*~

            Snape storms off to Dumbledore's office, just missing the three students rushing down. He didn't want to admit that Harry was telling the truth, but then again Harry still could be using her. He swings open Dumbledore's door. "Sir! I think I have found our problem."

            Dumbledore looks up from some papers. "Which problem?"

            "PJ." He said in disgust.

            "Oh, she's here?"

            "She was just in my room going through my belongings before she disappeared again. Now that we know she exists we must stop her. There is no telling what her and Potter have been doing."

~*~

            PJ stops to get something to eat and then heads off to Harry's real room. It's truly a shame that when bed to bed teleporting you can only see those who are sleeping or are in places where she can teleport in because she passed right through Harry as she was going to the room he left only moments before. 

~*~

            Harry, Hermione, and Ron quickly navigated through catacombs with their wands drawn. The paint leads them through a secret passageway into a place that they were positive no student was meant to go. After a while they came to a dead end. It was in a danker stretch of tunnels deep under the castle, they even thought they heard running water. The dead end seemed hollowed out and slimy, but in the center was a single candle sitting next to Harry's broom.

            "There it is!" Ron exclaimed.

            "Shh." Hermione scorned. "Where is the person who took it? It doesn't make sense for them to just leave it here."

            They slowly made their way to the broom as they watched for its kidnaper. Then it hits and Hermione goes down first petrified. Harry lunges for the broom as he hears the words 'Accio Firebolt' as it flies out of his reach and back to the entrance.

            "Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted in the direction of the attack, but missed his target, as he had to dodge the Firebolt.

            "Stupefy!" the shadow at the edge of the light said as Ron fell down unconscious. "Well, well, there go all of your friends and I do suggest you throw your wand to me. You are in no condition to duel on the floor. That is unless you sick you little invisible friend on me, but for some odd reason I don't think that will be happening." The figure stepped into the light.

            "MALFOY!" Harry didn't get it. How would Malfoy have been able to get into his room? Then it all dawned on him. Malfoy had been making fun of him and PJ from the start. He had even set up the thing on Halloween. Sure there was what Harry and PJ did to him afterwards, but the only explanation of how he got the Firebolt is if he got it from PJ. Does Malfoy really hate him enough to go through that humiliation or did PJ do it on her own for fun?

            "Yes, do you really think that I would let you get away with that humiliation? What did you do? Get Peeves to help you?" Malfoy replies sarcastically.

            "Actually, yes."

            "Now I know your full of bullshit. How in the world would a Gryffindor like you get the help of a Poltergeist that Dumbledore can't even control? Now throw me the wand or do you want me to take it?" 

            Harry didn't feel like letting Malfoy get a hold of his wand at the moment, so he did the only thing he could do. "Expelliarmus."

            Malfoy dodges and sends an Expelliarmus right back.

            Harry tries to roll out of the way, but find himself hit down hard on the floor and his wand in Malfoy's hand.

"Now Potter, you are at my mercy and considering I have very little I suggest you do what I say without hesitation. Is that clear or should I practice with one of your friends first?" 

Harry spoke through gritted teeth. "Yes."

~*~

Dumbledore thought over the news that Snape had just brought him. "It would be a shame to cancel the Quidditch match today so close to it starting. The students should be heading out right now… Get together the Heads of the Houses while I finish some things here. The game will continue while we search for the girl. Have McGonagall talk to Harry before the game starts and see if he can give us any insight on where we might find her."

"Right away." With that Snape left in a wave if robes.

~*~

Meanwhile, PJ was curled up eating on Harry's bed as she waited for him to return. When PJ was done eating she began to worry about were Harry had gone and if something bad had happened to him. Thus she went off to visit another one of her favorite places in Hogwarts so she could forget about such worries that are most likely figments of her imagination.

~*~

"Let's have a little fun." Malfoy smiled wickedly. "Dance and sing for me." He cast a spell on Harry to make him tap-dance and sing 'Jeepers Creepers'.

Harry couldn't help himself and hoped that someone noticed he was gone and would come looking for him soon:

"I don't care what the weather man says,  
When the weatherman says it's raining,  
You'll never hear me complaining, I'm certain  
the sun will shine, I don't care how the weather  
vane points,  
When the weather vane points to gloomy,  
It's gotta be sunny to me, when your eyes look  
into mine;  
Jeepers Creepers! Where'd ya get those peepers?  
Jeepers Creepers! Where'd ya get those eyes?  
Gosh all git up! How'd they get so lit up?  
Gosh all git up! How'd they get that size?  
Golly gee! When you turn those heaters on,  
Woe is me!  
Got to get my cheaters on, Jeepers Creepers!  
Where'd ya get those peepers? On! Those weepers!  
How they hypnotize!  
Where'd ya get those eyes?"

~*~

Dumbledore began to quickly put away the papers that he was working on so he could head out and help Snape and the others. However, he was not quick enough to miss what he was about to go searching for.

PJ appeared right in front of Fawkes with her back facing Dumbledore. "Hello pretty Feathers. How are you today?"

Fawkes seemed quite happy to see her as she produced a small treat out of her pocket and let her pet him.

"There you go, as I promised, I came back with more treats. Unfortunately I don't have anymore because I honestly wasn't planning to come back today, but to make up for it I will also come back tomorrow like I planed with even more treats."

"So it is you who have been fattening up my phoenix." Dumbledore said in his calm and friendly manner.

PJ swiveled around. "Santa Claws?"

"No my dear, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school Hogwarts. I believe we met at Halloween."

"Oh, yes, the student. Sorry, I'm still a little sick. What are you doing in Feather's room?"

"This is also my office."

"Oh no!" PJ gasps. "Not again, I'm really sorry to interrupted you. Stupid me, first I get the wrong room and now I forget to look before I leap and interrupted you in what must be important work"

Dumbledore gives a small smile at her reaction; she was quite a cute girl. "Do not worry your self. I was just about to –"

"Do something very important I'm sure. Please forgive me for my rudeness. I will leave right away. I have other friends here to visit." She hastily disappeared again.

~*~

After a while Malfoy laughing, he canceled the spell. "Now I want you to get on your knees."

Harry was panting heavily. He had never tap-danced before and definitely nothing like what he was just made to do. "…"

"Oh, do you want me to do something to one of your friends? Accio wands. Finite Incantatem. Ennervate." With that Hermione unpetrified and Ron work up after their wands where safely in Draco's hand. "Now let me see… What should I have you do?… I got it. Weasley unless you want to me to practice some of the more nastier curses on you, I suggest you kiss Harry."

"No way you're getting me to do that!" Ron exclaimed. "I'd rather have slugs spewing from my mouth again."

"Good idea." He cast the spell at Hermione and she dodges just to get hit be another one as she begins to hack up slugs.

"You bustard!" Ron rushes forward only to back up again when Malfoy's wand is back on him.

"Now, now, I don't think you should be doing that. I warned you that I don't like it when people don't do what I ask them to. If you kiss Harry and make it look good, I will do the counter curse."

"But there isn't one. Hagrid said so last year."

"Fool, you actually listened to a stupid oaf like him? Now come on or I will do something worse to her."

Ron didn't want to see Hermione hit again and Harry was still fairly exhausted, so before Harry could object Ron dipped him so that Malfoy could see the kiss. A stunned Harry fell to the floor.

Malfoy broke up laughing.

"Now undo the cures like you said you would."

"No I don't think that's good enough. That had no feeling in it at all." Malfoy smiled satisfactory.

"THAT'S NO FAIR!" A voice extends from behind Malfoy

Malfoy quickly backs himself to the wall as not to be caught from behind nor attacked by his prey. "Whose there?"

PJ appears. "I come to visit my friend Fido and I find you hurting my friend Harry."

"How long were you standing back there?"

"Since 'if you kiss Harry and make it look good, I will do the counter curse.' I only stayed back to see them kiss. It wouldn't have been fair to Hermione going through all of that eweness without seeing that."

"I see you have no wand on you so I suggest you get over with them."

"What does having a wand have to do with it?"

"This," Malfoy casts a cures at her but it goes right through, "What? you're a ghost?" 

"No, silly I'm PJ."

"So PJ is a ghost or are you a poltergeist?"

"Why do you say that? I'm just as living as you."

"I am fairly sure that the only way for a person such as yourself to be incorporeal is if you were dead."

"Oh! You mean the fact that your spell went through me. No, you have it all wrong. I'm projecting myself from the astreoplains so that when Scales comes he won't accidentally step on me or hurt me when we are playing. Fido really likes playing tag. We play all the time, but I can only stay like this ten twenty minutes at top."

"Who is Fido, this isn't the type of place I would expect to find a dog, or at least not a living one?"

There is a crash in the background and the sound of something big moving towards them and PJ smiles. "No silly. Fido is a Phytosaur or at least I think. This is his den." Right behind appears a dragon that really would look like a Phytosaur if it wasn't fifteen feet tall and who knows how long. She looks up, "isn't he absolutely adorable? And to think he has been left down here all alone for who knows how long."

Malfoy stood wide-eyed. "Th… That's no dinosaur. That's… That's a dragon you idiot."

At that Fido lets out a hiss.

PJ looks sad. "I don't think he liked you calling me that."

Hermione belches out some slugs. "Now we have no way out what are we going to do?"

Fido spits a stream of liquid through PJ straight at Harry and Ron. They barely dodge in time as the acid begins to eat away it ground.

"No, no, Fido! Their friends, don't hurt them." PJ tries to calm down Fido as much as she can, but in vane. The next moment Fido snapped at Malfoy, barely missing as PJ pulled Malfoy onto the astreoplains with her.

"PJ!" Harry was on the other side of Fido along with Hermione and Ron, unable to see what just happened. Fido turned to them and was preparing to shoot another stream of acid. Then, before they knew it, they too were on the astreoplains with her and Malfoy, who was feeling really sick from being pulled in so abruptly. "PJ your worse then Hagrid. Now get us out of here."

"Righty roo." PJ teleports them back into Dumbledore's office. "'Ello, I found him." Then she collapses from the strain of caring so many people at once.

In the end Harry's occupation as a student and his sanity is saved as no one can refute PJ's existence any longer. As for PJ, she is sent to a place in the United States to be studied along with taught how to use her ability and become a witch.

From the Author: I hope you enjoyed this story. If you wish to read more, I have an original story called 'Me, Myself and I' that is about a two girls (I and Me) who find a magical pop dispenser and become super heroes. I am also working on two more Harry Potter stories. One is a long series that I have already started to put up called 'Fabrications of the Mind' and the other is a short story that I hope to have up soon called 'One night in Hogwarts'.


End file.
